Heard of Novak?
by a-hunting-consulting-avenger
Summary: It's been 6 months since the third trial, Dean, Sam and Cas have been hunting for 3 months. On a seemingly normal case they meet another hunter, a werewolf senator, Another take over the world thing. Old friends and assassin's. Summary suck, story will be awesome DEAN/OC, SAM/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Supernatural story and I won't be updating for awhile because I'm spending the month of august at camp but after that updates should be about once a week. This story will have 2 OC's and no Destiel or slash so if you want that to bad.**

Dean, Sam and Cas sat in the living room of the batcave. Pouring over books trying to find Abaddon. That bitch was trying to take Crowley's place in hell and was great at hiding.

"This is stupid. Let's just find a case and gank a monster, this bitch is not going anywhere." Sam sighed closing the book and opening his laptop looking for cases.

"Cas were stopping for the day you can eat or something." he closed the book and headed to the kitchen.

When they Castiel found them at the church sam had stopped seizing or whatever it was. He was still in rough shape dry heaving, sweating, fever and coughing. When Dean asked Cas to heal him he had to explain what happened that he was human. The look on Dean's face when Cas couldn't save his brother. The fear and sadness. Dean had never felt that, not to the extent that happened that night. It had been nearly 6 months since Sam nearly sacrificed himself, he was getting better. Less coughing and spontaneous fever. It took awhile for Sam to get back to health but now he only had a small asthma attack or whatever it was every couple days.

"Hey Guys look at this. " Cas and Dean walked over

"Look 2 guys were found dead in the past two days. Heart missing. And guess what it's the full moon." Dean and Cas nodded Cas studied the screen

"Aurora, Colorado that can't be far from here can't it?" Dean nodded

"Okay pack up lets go to Colorado."

After the 5 hour drive they booked their motel to change into their suits. Well Cas was already dressed like a tax lawyer the three of them headed to the coroners office to look at the body's.

"Hello Doctor. I'm Agent Donald and these are my partner's Agent's Gordon and Henderson." Sam, Dean and Cas flashed their badges and continued on to the mortuary.

"I don't understand why so many of you are here. Is it because there are 2 bodies?" Sam looked at the Doctor

"So many of us?" "Ya a woman, Agent Becker. Red hair, grey eyes. She's hot if I must say." Sam, Dean and Cas exchanged glances. They never ran into the real FBI on cases they had better things to do. Unless it was another hunter. Which wasn't likely, they told Garth they were on the case.

"I will leave you Agents alone then." the doctor left them alone with Agent becker, Dean was the first to speak to her. She was pretty, her hair was dark red in a high ponytail, she was about 5'5, slight and her eyes were not so much grey and more silver.

"So Agent Becker. Have you ever seen anything like this? Heart ripped out, you know an animal attack?"

"Yes, I have. A couple times, how about you?" the three nodded Sam looked at her "Ya we've since this. Kinda often pretty crazy right? What kind of animal does this?" Agent Becker smiled at them

"Wolf maybe? Doctor guys sas no. I'm pretty sure he's an idiot. Anyway, I never seen you guys you must not be from Denver." They shook their heads looking down at the body Cas was reading the chart

"Mr Howard Jones age 38. A wife and 2 children, healthy despite having his heart ripped out of his chest." Agent Becker walked across the room pulling the cover off the other course.

"Mr Jacob Clark, age 23. Colledge student in town visiting some friends. Again healthy guy, except well you know. There's no connection either. I've checked. They've just been attacked by something." Dean looked at her walking over

"You don't think it's a dog?" she pursed her lips "Well, I have seen a lot of weird. I grew up in this job. My dad was an Agent like me and my mom a prosecuting Lawyer. So I have seen all kinds of stuff. Anyway. so do we like team up on this or something? I would like to talk to his family."

Dean nodded handing her a business card "Call in an hour we can speak to the families then thanks Agent Becker." we left to find food.

Dean looked at Sam and Cas ho were enjoying their food.

"Wasn't there something a little weird about her? I mean she wasn't surprised and she welcomed the idea of it not being a dog." Sam shrugged

"We haven't met another real FBI agent maybe they are more open hearted about stuff then cops." Cas continued eating his burger not joining in their conversation until a few minutes later when they were still discussing Agent Becker

"Sam, Dean isn't that her?" he gestured at a red headed woman who just walked inside the dinner. Dean looked at her "Oh yeah. Why the hell is she here?" Sam rolled his eyes

"Umm food?" Dean glared at his brother "Should we like talk to her or something?" Sam shook his head, the group listened in on her conversation with a waiter. She held up a photo of the older man.

"Do you know him?" the teenager nodded "everyone knows Howie he's here all the time."

"Okay did Howie have any enemies?" the waiter looked confused "Why are the suits here? I thought it was an animal attack?" Agent Becker rolled her eyes glaring at the kid

"Well us suits have a couple ideas kicking around and its none of you business and I'm asking the questions here so did he have any enemies?!" the waiter looked scared

"Not that I know of, he worked in some office thing politics or something. That's all I really know."

Becker pulled out another picture of the younger victim Jacob Clark.

"How about him. Any enemies?" the waiter thought for a minute

"Him I don't know but his dad is the state senator so. I don't know maybe." Agent Becker nodded walking towards the exit then she spotted Sam, Dean and Cas she walked over.

"Agent's." Dean gave her the trademark smile "Agent Becker what brings you here?"

"Well the delicious food and 2 dead guys." Sam nodded "Why did you ask if they had enemies."

"Well I mean, replicating an animal attack isn't exactly hard now is it? I figure maybe it's an animal or maybe it's a psycho or something. Can I sit?" Dean pulled up a chair next to him she sat down Dean, Cas and Sam exchanged glances that clearly said _is she a hunter? _

Dean looked at her she was strong obviously, and took shit from no one. She could be a hunter, Dean decided to be pretty forward about it "Do you believe in monsters?" she looked him over

"Uhhh, well I mean uhh. Why?" The entire table looked awkward Dean tensed up

"Just cause umm. Well you know if monsters were real maybe it was a monster." Agent Becker looked the group over

"Oh shit. Team Free Will. You sons a bitches screwing up the world." Sam, Dean and Cas looked shocked Cas looked her over

"You know who we are?" She nodded "Everyone does you idiots. Okay the Winchesters and their fallen Angel. Sorry, but really you guys kinda broke heaven and brought on the apocalypse and you know leviathan, purgatory Kinda all you. " Sam looked at her

"Sorry about that but umm we don't try to break the world." Agent Becker nodded

"So my name is not Agent Miranda Becker by the way. I'm Clarissa Montgomery. You can call me Claire or Clara. So umm you guys are Sam and Dean and that's your Angel." Castiel looked at her

"I'm Castiel. We shake hands now right?" she stifled a laugh holding out her hand shaking hands with the former angel. She looked at dean

"So how'd you figure it out? I mean me being a hunter." Dean looked at her

"Well, you thought it might not have been an animal and you're a fed on a case that everyone said was an animal attack and I wasn't gonna point this out but that's a fake badge and you were asking if the vic's had enemies." Claire raised an eyebrow

"That makes sense. So werewolf? The lunar cycle's right." Sam nodded

"We just don't know who it is." Claire shook her head

"Both of them are connected to the state senator. One works in his office the other is his kid." Sam raised his eyebrows "the state senator? A werewolf has he been attack by a dog lately?" Claire glared at him

"yes because I would know." Dean laughed "Do want anything to eat?" she nodded ordering a burger and fries. "So after we should talk to the families and check out this senator." the three nodded finishing up their food Sam looked around the table

"So should we split up? Dean you can go with Claire to check out the senator and Cas and I can go see Howards family." they nodded paying and leaving the diner Claire walked towards the impala with Dean

"Nice car." Dean nodded "So this guys office is where?"

"About an hour away. A bit of a drive." Dean nodded "So how'd you get into hunting?" she gave him a small smile

"The same way everyone does. Someone died. Let's see how old am i 29? Well a couple years ago I was happy I had gotten out of hunting or i thought I did. I had a daughter she's 5 now. Anyway my father and brother rolled into town dragging vampires with them. Long story short my husbands dead and I live with my sister and daughter. I only go on hunts about 1 a month and I always make sure I'm only gone for a few days. So we're okay." Dean smiled at her, he liked kids.

"Your daughter what's her name?" Claire smiled pulling a picture out of her wallet handing it to Dean the picture was of an adorable 5 year old girl she had her mothers pale skin and grey/silver eyes.

"Her name is Ashley or Ash for short. She just turned 5." Dean smiled

"She's adorable she looks just like you." Claire looked at him

"So you're saying I'm adorable." Dean looked flustered "What no. I meant. Nevermind. Cute kid." Claire laughed taking the picture back

"Do you have kids?" Dean's smile became forced he thought about Ben and Emma. Well Ben wasn't his and didn't remember him and Emma tried to Kill him and was now dead.

"No I don't have kids, I have liked the kids I have met though." Claire nodded they returned the conversation to the case. Soon enough they were at the office of the senator.

"You think he'll talk to us?" Dean smirked "well we are the FBI."

They walked into the building and up to the front desk

"excuse me miss we have to talk to Senator Clark about his son's death. Is he here?" the two of them showed her there badges

"Well I didn't think the FBI would be involved in an animal attack but no he's not here he's at his apartment." Dean nodded

"Which is where?" the secretary smiled at him "Just down the street it's the one with the fanciest lobby. You'll know it when you see it." Claire and Dean walked down the street into the lobby

"Hello desk guy. Where might we find senator Clark. Also Agent Becker FBI and this is my partner Agent Donald." the desk clerk nodded

"Apartment 805." Claire and Dean headed towards the elevator

"So Claire do you prefer Claire or Clara?" she smiled "Either." Dean nodded they walked towards his door Dean knocked

"Senator Clark. Open up, FBI we have some questions about your son."

"Yes coming." he unlocked the door, the Senator looked exhausted and almost sickly. His suit was rumpled, there were dark circles under his eyes, his skin was pale and waxy and his grey hair was messy and out of place. Claire looked him over

"Sir are you okay? I understand this must be a stressful time for you but we have a couple questions about you and your son." he sighed

"Come in. So my son, it was an animal attack? Not anything else? Your positive?" Dean and Clara exchanged glances

"Well we're not positive but uhh." Dean and Clara looked around awkwardly, the senator ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you believe in monsters?" Dean and Clara looked at each other nodding.

"Ya we think monsters are real. Why." the senator sat down starting to sob.

"I think I am a monster. I think I killed my son and that man. Is that insane? Am I going crazy? I'm crazy thinking I'm a monster but then yesterday morning I got an email. You people must know about the assassinations?" Dean and Clara exchanged glances she looked at him

"We don't have clearance that high and so much has been going on could you refresh our memories?" he sighed

"Well in the past few months senators and businessmen people like me have been killed. Professionally. Well every person has the name Novak written in there blood. Unless they have been killed from a distance so yesterday morning I got an email and here." he pulled up his email

_Demons and ghosts and monsters, OH MY!_

_Senator Clark you know who I am. You've heard of me. Anyway, I know what you are are how to kill you. Say hello to a silver bullet. Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it._

Dean whipped out his phone "I'm calling Sam. This is.. okay Assassin's." Clara nodded, she put a chair in front of the door and chained it shut.

"Shit. Assassin's." Clara muttered, this person was crazy or something. Killing people is one thing but leaving a message is a whole other kind of deal. It's sick, it's like serial killer sick. The three of them sat in silence until Sam and Castiel arrived. They were definitely confused and very surprised at the situation Sam looked at the Senator

"So a trained killer knows what you are and how to kill you?" the senator stood up

"Could someone explain exactly what I am?" Dean looked at him

"Your a werewolf and so far you have killed 2 people one of them was your son the other was one of your employees. And we kinda do have to kill you but we think maybe killing the assassin might be the right thing to do then you." he looked shocked

"You're not FBI are you?!" Clara rolled her eyes

"No. but we often are the bringers of good news!" Cas looked at her "No we're not." Dean rolled his eyes "Cas, sarcasm. Don't go all spock on us now." Sam bitch faced and Cas looked confused but Clara laughed.

"Well someone likes my humour." Senator Clark frowned "My life is on the line and you're making jokes?" he jumped up and started pacing. Little did he know they were being watched.

**POV-Ruby**

I like this meatsuit. Young, 28. Pretty, 5'7, skinny, blond and all this skill. Ex CIA, ex military all at 28, quite a kill list too. Knives, guns, hand to hand even a cross bow. Then I could leave her to die once I'm finished killing these guys and the CIA would catch up and this pathetic woman would just be sad and confused. I can feel that bitch screaming and pounding inside my head, she almost took the wheel a couple times. Bitch. I finished assembling the rifle taking aim. I really wish this guy would stop pacing and of course Sam and Dean show up with that fallen Angel and that whore Clarissa or something. There we go he stopped walking well let's get on with it. I pulled the trigger. He's dead, ha! The Winchester's and company hit the floor all scared. I should leave. I packed up the gun running back into the building tripping over one of the security guards It had taken care of. Better get out of here, before team free will come in with guns blazing. Whatever I'm awesome

**Meanwhile**

Clara jumped up first "WHAT THE HELL!?" Dean climbed up off the floor looking at the senator's body.

"Silver bullet probably from the roof of that building." he pointed to the roof of building across the street

"Let's go. Before this place is overrun with cops." we nodded calling the police and sprinting out of the building and into the lobby of the opposite building. Once they got inside it was complete carnage about a dozen security guards lay on the floor dead stabbed or their throats slit. Cas looked around

"He or she really needed access to this building." Sam nodded heading to the roof. The rest of them followed. Sam walked to the edge

"Look casings. He or she was here." Dean looked at his brother "I he or she is an it. Sulfur." the others knelt down next to him

"So we have a demon/assassin? Awesome." Dean sighed

"Alright get your daughter you coming to the batcave." Clara looked shocked

"Umm. Why?" Sam and Cas looked at his brother "Ya Dean why?" he smirked

"You're involved now. Sorry." she sighed face palming

"Great. Involved with Team Free Will. What the hell could go wrong?" Sam smirked, turning to his brother

"We should call Charlie. She could like hack something and get us some info." Dean shrugged

"Alright so we have a plan. Sam call Charlie, Clara get your daughter, I'll take you and we all meet at the batcave." Clara looked at them

"What the hell is the batcave?"

**So I'm going to camp in a couple days so I might not be updating for the next month. REVIEW ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. **


	2. Welcome to the Batcave

**Thank you for the review! This will probably be the last update before I leave for camp. Sorry, I do not own Supernatural or anything at all.**

Dean pulled up to the small suburban house

"So you live here with your sister?" Clara nodded

"Well, my mother is there and my sister is a single mother like me, she has twins. My parents got divorced a long time ago. Anyway, come in. My sister and her boys are at disneyland." dean nodded getting out of the car. The two of them had changed into regular clothes. Dean into his toned down cowboy style and Clara into jeans a t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Ash! I'm home!" "Mommy!" Dean smiled at the little girl who came bolting down the stairs. She was dressed similar to her mother in a t-shirt jeans and sneakers. She ran towards her mother who lifted her up and spun her around. Clara positioned her on her hip and pushed some of her daughter waist length hair out of her face. The girl looked at Dean

"Who are you?" Clara laughed "Ash this is Dean he works with me." Ash smiled at him

"Hi." Dean waved at the girl, Clara's mother walked in "Clarissa, how was the case? Straightforward because your back but maybe not because someone else is here." Clara's smile faltered

"let's go sit down things are more complicated umm. Dean are you hungry we probably have food."

"Clara I'm going out." Clara nodded walking into the kitchen

"So Ash. How do you feel about a trip?" the girl grabbed a cookie of the counter

"Like where the boys and Auntie went?" "Not exactly, you know what I do right?"

"You save people. Like a superhero!" clara gave her daughter a sad smile, Dean stayed silent he knew it must be hard for her to explain what she did to her daughter especially because she was so young.

"No, Ashy I'm not a hero. I just kill bad things. So my work got a little more complicated we are going to go with this guy to his house so that we can be safe and so mommy can do her job and be with you at the same time. So we are going to pack a bag and take this trip. Okay?" Dean smiled at her explanation. Ash nodded running back up the stairs. dean looked at Clara who was cleaning up the cookie's

"So Ashley know's what you do?" Clara gave him a sad smile

"Ya well what she know's is Monsters are real, I hunt and Kill them and that she doesn't have to unless she wants to. She is supposed to start school but with this well. I don't know." dean put a hand on her shoulder

"Sam and I didn't get normal lives. None of us do. You can try but I'm going to be blunt, I wish you luck." Clara laughed

"Well at least someone's telling me the truth. My mother is all 'she can be normal if you try and stay here with me and Lily' then my sister never killed anything in her life she refused to hunt." Dean nodded

"I guess I'm not the only one who had a less than perfect childhood." Clara nodded

"Not even close, I'm going to help her pack and pack my own bag. Take whatever you want out of the fridge." Dean nodded sitting down at the table pulling out his phone calling Sam.

"Hey Sam."

"**Ya Dean? What is it?"**

"Did you get a hold of Charlie?"

"**Ya she knows what's going on. She's way too excited about breaking several different laws and hacking the CIA. She's on her way should be here in about 3 hours. How are things going with Clara and her kid?"**

"Fine cute kid. Girl named Ashley, they should be ready soon then we'll be on our way."

" **Ok Dean. Bye." ** he hung up. Dean sat back down not knowing what to do he grabbed another cookie, he looked around the kitchen he opened one of the cabinets that would be too high for Ashley to reach. Guns, ammo, knives, salt and holy water. Okay then at least it's out of the kids reach. Dean sat back down it was a nice house simple. White walls, hardwood floors, simple furniture, country style kitchen. Ash came downstairs first holding a small pink and purple hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. Dean noticed she was wearing a bracelet on each wrist and a necklace all of which had protective charms.

"Hi Ash. Where's your mom?" Ash smiled sitting on the couch across the room from Dean

"She's upstairs. So you're like my mom? You a hero? Mommy says she's not a hero. I don't think so, she kills monsters. Which means she's a hero and you kill monsters to right?" Dean smiled

"I do. And your mom is a hero me not so much. But I'm sure your mom is." Ash smiled pulling a teddy bear out of her bag and playing with it.

"So Ash. What's your favorite movie?" Ash got up from the couch walked across the room and sat next to Dean at the table

"I like Finding Nemo and the princess movies." she smiled. Dean smiled

"Okay what's your favorite food?" "Everything unless it's green or fish." Dean nodded

"Alright what do you want to be when you grow up?" Ash smiled

"I want to be just like my mommy. I want to save people like she does!" Dean smiled at her she seemed so sweet.

"I wanted to be just like my dad too but... anyway he. Now I realize I don't want to be just like him. But I'm not important."

"My mom say's everyone's important." Dean smiled "I don't know her that well but your mom seems great." Ash nodded, Clara walked down the stairs with 2 small suitcases, a few movies and a couple books.

"Okay Ash. We've got everything we need and grab some food for the ride." she walked over to Dean

"Can I sit in the back with her?" Dean nodded opening the door for them

"So it's a couple hours and it's getting late so if you guys wanna sleep or something that's fine." Clara smiled rubbing a hand on her daughter back as the little girl fell asleep. Dean smiled to himself it was a sweet picture.

"So Clara, if you want to hunt with Sam and I you need to get inked up." she glared at him

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean laughed pulling down the neckline of his shirt to show her the black anti-possession tattoo.

"That's what I mean." Clara nodded "yeah okay, not her. She's wearing like 6 charms." Dean nodded

"Well of course not. We have a lot of extra room's at our house or whatever it is so you and Ashley can have your own room's. Oh you have to shoot a gun and hit the target so that we know you can actually do something and I think that covers it. Oh right now Kevin a prophet is living with us, we get calls from a human-demon hybrid/ former king of hell. Named Crowley and sometimes Garth visits who is Ash will like him. I think that's everything. Oh and Charlie she's just weird but you'll like her." Clara smiled

"I'm gonna stare out the window in self reflection. Have fun driving." Dean chuckled this should be fun.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

"Clara were here." she opened her eyes "I fell asleep? Sorry." Dean smiled

"It's fine, I'll grab the bags." she shook her head "No Dean it's fine." Dean shook his head taking the bags out of the truck. "No take your daughter. I've got the bags." Clara picked up her daughter carrying her like a baby.

"So Dean who's here now?" "Uhh Sam, Cas, Kevin and Charlie. We probably have pizza too."

Dean lead them into the Batcave into a relatively normal looking scene, everyone was just sitting eating pizza. Kevin looked up first "Hi Dean and I don't remember your name and look a kid."

"Clara you can put Ashley in the second door on the right." Clara nodded leaving the room. Charlie ran over to hug him

"Long time no see. Who's that? An old girlfriend with a mini-Dean?" Dean laughed

"No she's another hunter. She was raised in the life like Sam and I. That's her daughter her father was killed by vampires." Sam raised his eyebrows

"So you just know everything about her don't you. What are you BFF's?" Dean bit into his pizza

"I asked her questions she answered without calling me names or trying to kill me. It was nice actually." Kevin handed him a beer. Clara walked back in grabbing a slice of pizza

"So do we hack things now or what?" they nodded handing Charlie her laptop

"We were waiting for you and Dean to get back then we would start. So once I get in I Look for anything related to Novak?" they nodded "Okay. CIA... huh that's a first."

It had been about an hour of talking interrupted by Charlie's screams of frustration and Clara shushing her because Ash was sleeping until she jumped up screaming

"I'M IN! I'M IN!" everyone crowded around her and Clara flicked her in the head.

"Agent Rebecca Novak. She was one of the best agent until about 4 years ago when her son and nanny were killed by a fire in the nursery that mean's something to you guys I know it. Then she left the agency ranting about demons and stuff and before they could lock her up in a padded room she fell off the grid. The assassinations started about 4 months ago." Dean looked at her

"Could you give us some more info? Cause she's possessed and that's bad if she was a fantastic Agent just give us some info on her. Photo's or something, skills history anything."

Charlie nodded "Her we go some pictures. Okay blonde bombshell much?! 5'7, golden blonde hair, emerald green eyes, delicate features, snow white skin and the body of Scarlett Johansson. So backround info. She was born and spent the first 14 years of her life in Moscow, Russia then her family moved here and she excelled at school. When she was 18 instead of more school she enlisted in the army and was deployed immediately. She was good, really good. A sniper and fantastic at all forms of combat. After 2 years overseas the CIA actually requested she start with them immediately. I didn't even know they did that, anyway. She started work and was the best of the best until again son was killed." Everyone looked at each other Sam looked at the computer

"Charlie you left out the whole exceptional skill with all forms of weaponry including knife throwing, swords, ninja stars, a crossbow and a legitimate bow and arrow. Then of course she is possessed which amplifies the whole black felt in freaking everything aspect of this woman. So we have to find the highly trained spy who is currently a demon. Also Abbadon would be problematic cause she's probably calling the shots and is the fact that that senator was a werewolf a freak accident or is it connected. Do you think Crowley knows anything about this? How was she possessed if she knows about this stuff and-"

Dean slammed his hand over his brother's mouth.

"Sam shut up. Great questions but shut up." Clara and Charlie exchanged glances then in sync

"Who the hell is Abaddon?" Cas sighed "She is currently trying to take over hell so she can rule and be the new Crowley and just cause more problems for us." the two redheads nodded returning to their pizza. Kevin looked at the group and how calm they were

"Okay you guys are just sitting there drinking beer and eating pizza when a highly train ex CIA agent/ demon is killing important people and someone trying to steal hell or control it and bipolar Crowley and a crap ton of other stuff and you guys are calm." Charlie looked at him

"This guy is newer at this than I am!" Kevin glared at her "I'm a prophet, what are you?"

"I saved the world. Shut up." Kevin rolled his eyes "Like I haven't" Charlie turned around

"I did it before you." Dean laughed "Kids break it up you both saved the world. Charlie hacked stuff and helped stop leviathans. Kevin you read tablets and let us nearly close the gates of hell. Your even." Carlie turned back to the computer

"So now we just have to find her. Which should be fun." Clara nodded

"So what else can we do tonight?" Dean looked at her "You have to shoot stuff and tomorrow we start the manhunt and get you your tattoo. The firing range is downstairs come on." Clara followed him into the basement

"load it, hit the head and or chest then unload the gun." Clara smirked loading the gun in a matter of seconds firing 2 shots through the head and three in the chest. Then in several seconds she unloaded the gun and placed in on the table.

"Nice Clara. Fast and you hit the target." she nodded "So where do I sleep?"

"There's a room right across from where Ashley is you can stay there." Clara nodded heading back upstairs everyone had gone to their rooms to sleep and get ready for the tedious process of searching for a demon.

It was 4am when there was any sort of noise in the house. dean woke by the sound of a door creaking, he opened his own door walking into the hallway there was a light in Ash's room Dean leaned against the wall outside the room listening in. Maybe it was none of his business but he listened anyway and he peeked inside. Clra was sitting on the bed Ash in her lap the little girls eyes glistened with tears. Clara was rubbing a hand on her daughters back

"Hey Ash. It was just a nightmare you'll be alright." the girl nodded

"Can you sing?" Clara nodded and commenced in singing Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound. She sung until Ash fell asleep then she tucked her back in. She kissed her daughter's forehead and walked out of the room.

"Dean. What the hell?" "Taylor Swift?" she smiled "We had the radio on one day and she heard it. It became a favorite and now I sing it to her every night." Dean frowned.

"She gets nightmares?" Clara frowned "Yeah she was there when her father was... she was only 2 but she'll remember until the day she dies. I blame myself for that and my brother and dad if they hadn't come... anyway. I can't change it I haven't spoken to them since. Why the hell am i telling you my life story?"

"Some people say i have a trustworthy face." Clara smirked "Is that the demons and stuff you kill on a regular bases or the people you scare the crap out of?" Dean glared at her but he was still smiling

"Okay then Clara maybe not. Good Night or morning I guess." she nodded hugging Dean he was slightly surprised then he hugged her back "Night Clara." he left for his room so did she.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning everyone awoke to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Cas was the first one to walk into the kitchen

"Oh good morning Clara. Your cooking, what?" she smiled at the former angel so did Ashley

"So this is your daughter?" Clara nodded "Yep, Ash say hi to Castiel."

"Hi Castiel." he smiled "pancakes?" Clara nodded "yep have you had them before?" Cas nodded he had them a couple times when dean was willing to cook pancakes. He looked at her

"How long have you been awake?" Clara looked at the clock "I've' been up since 6 and Ash got up at 6 30 so about an hour." Charlie walked into the kitchen next

"Oh chocolate chip pancakes. My mom used to make those. this must be Ash. It's nice to meet you." Charlie held out her hand for the little girl

"I'm Charlie. Have you liked it here so far?" Ash nodded shaking hands with Charlie. Clara looked at Charlie

"So do you have a plan for finding Rebecca? Or I guess the demon possessing her?" Charlie nodded

"Yep. I figure there's got to be some way to find out who her targets might be maybe summoning someone would be a good idea? Not here though I'll ask Sam and dean. If not we could try to get some security footage of her to see what she looks like now. Then we can go from there." Cas nodded, then came Kevin

"Good morning. Oh it's the crazy hacking chick." Charlie smiled Clara started putting pancakes on plates "Take a plate. there's syrup in the fridge. I checked." Charlie smiled digging into her pancakes. Sam was the next person to come into the kitchen.

"Pancakes? Clara you cook?" Clara rolled her eyes "Single mother. I have to cook." dean walked in

"What smes good. who cooks? Oh Clara, Hi Ash. So Charlie do you have a plan?" she nodded

"We summon a demon, ask it questions then security cameras." Dean nodded grabbing a plate of pancakes. everyone sat down to eat. After a few minutes of comfortably silence Clara rolled her eyes

"I just love how no ones thanked me yet." everyone looked sheepish and then a chorus of thank you went around the table.

"Thank you. So today I have to get a tattoo don't I?" dean nodded "Actually charlie? How would you like an anti-possession tattoo?" Charlie looked at him

"Seriously? Does that mean I'm gonna be a more permanent part of you guy's life?" Clara looked at him

"Is that what it means? Like a we own you now sort of thing cause no." Dean rolled his eyes

"No what it means is we are hunting freaking monsters and we don't want to worry about one of our own being possesed. Though we have learn they don't work against ghosts or Satan." Sam rolled his eyes

"You know I find most thing do not work against Satan." Clara smiled

"You guys are a strange breed." they nodded Ash laughed Clara looked at her daughter "What are laughing at?"

"the tall man's hair." Sam bitch faced, Clara cocked her head "ya you should really get that cut. the height thing though could you like slouch or something cause seriously besides Ash I'm the smallest one here." Dean looked at her

"Ya how tall are you? You look small." she glared at him "5'3 and I still kick ass so shut up." Ash put a hand on her mother's mouth "Don't say bad words." this caused the entire table to burst out laughing. Castiel looked at Ash "You should heed your daughters words."

"no one asked you Castiel." he smirked returning to his pancakes. sam looked around

"I can take Charlie and Clara to the tattoo parlour it's like an hour or so away umm you guys can watch Ash right? You can start getting stuff together to summon a demon. What kind of Demon?" Dean thought for a minute

"Crossroads? There loud mouths, stupid and aren't missed when you gank them." Everyone agreed

"Okay Ash let's go get dressed you're gonna have to hand out with some of these guys for a bit. Alright?" she nodded the two of them left for their rooms. Sam turned to his brother

"So you Cas and Kevin are going to Look after a 5 year old girl? I wish I could see that." Castiel and Kevin looked at Dean. Castiel looked confused

"I'm watching the child to?" Dean nodded "It can't be that hard. We can make her lunch and play dress up or pony or something. That's what 5 year girls do right?" Kevin shrugged

"I guess we'll find out."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

Baby sitting Ashley went better than expected. No one got hurt or cried and nothing caught on fire or broke. They just sat and listened to her talk about her family or movies and her stuffed animals. She told them what she remembered about her dad. They now knew that the blonde hair was from him, he was a soldier and they spent a lot of time at the park. She didn't recount when he died. They wouldn't have expected her too. By 3 pm Charlie and Clara were back with there tattoo's. They had left Charlie and Kevin to watch Ash while they summoned a crossroads demon about an hour away from the batcave.

"So Mr. Demon, does the name Novak mean anything to you?" they hadn't started torture or anything yet. But they did have him tied up in an abandoned warehouse.

"Mr. Demon? My name is Ty please call me that. Anyway Clarissa how's your husband? Oh riiiight... sorry. Anyway don't call her Novak she has a name better than Rebecca. Rebecca is a stripper name." Dean rolled his eyes squirting some holy water on the demon then he waited until he stopped screaming

"What's the name?!" the demon snarled "You won't like it. Especially not you Samifer." Sam glared pouring salt down it's throat.

"Name?" Ty took a moment to stop writhing in pain. "We are hard to kill you know? The fancy knife of yours sometimes we live. We spend a little time roasting hell but sometimes we find our way back. Just because you shive us knife doesn't mean we're out of your pathetic, messed up horror filled lives. Have fun with that information." Castiel frowned stabbing the demon in the leg with the knife. He looked it in the eye

"Tell me that didn't hurt. I can wait until you stop screaming." Clara and Dean stifled laughs she leaned towards Dean whispering

"He seems badass." dean rolled his eyes "Ok wait till I tell you about when I tried to get him to have sex. Friggin hilarious." clara smiled the demon looked at her

"Whore." she looked confused "Go fuck yourself." the demon glared at her, she poured more holy water on him. "I hope you either talk you shut up cause you 'insults' hurt me so." she put a hand on her forehead and faked swooning. Ty snarled

"I won't tell you anything." Sam facepalmed grabbing the knife in his leg and twisting it.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU!" the 4 hunters stepped back Cas looked at him

"Well go on." the demon rolled his eyes "Well Sam. you remember Ruby right? Your let's call it dealer? It's her. Ruby is using that Rebecca Novak slut as her meatsuit." Sam was furious

"I really hoped she was dead." Dean and Castiel nodded Clara looked confused then it clicked

"ohhhh, Ruby the umm demon who gave you blood to umm okay I'm gonna shut up." Sam turned to the demon

"WHERE IS SHE!? WHO'S HER NEXT TARGET?! WHY IS SHE DOING THIS?!" Dean, Cas and Clara grabbed Sam pulling him away from the demon Dean turned to his younger brother

"Sam calm down. Just calm down, okay. We'll find out. HEY SON OF A BITCH! WHAT HE SAID!" Ty smirked

"You won't be able to beat her anyway. She's in Las Vegas Nevada her next target is a mob guy and I wish you luck. Oh the why thing is that it's fun and Rebecca's life will be so messed up. We Demon's do enjoy messing up the lives of people toying with them. We did kill her child and the father that child." Castiel's eyes narrowed

"I have seen Demon's do that to achieve something but destroying someones life for no reason is sick even for a demon." Ty smiled

"We like doing that. Look what we did to you Winchesters. Well that was to achieve something but it was fun." Dean punched him in the face and then stabbed him in the heart.

"Okay so Vegas?" they nodded and headed back to the batcave.

**This will be my last update for a month. Sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**I am going to camp for a month a leave in like a day so there won't be updates until around the end of August. Continue reviewing or whatever you do. Just wait it out. **

**I'M SORRY :(**


	4. The real chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait I've been at camp. Please keep reviewing!**

The 4 of them sat in the Impala for the 5 hour drive to Las Vegas. No one was too eager to encounter Ruby. Especially Sam who wouldn't stop stressing how Rebecca had to live just so that they could screw over Ruby at least once. The entire drive everyone was silent until they reached the hotel where some important business man was staying. The group of them had changed into suits at a rest stop beforehand. Sam walked over to the front desk holding out a picture of Rebecca and a fake Badge

"Is this woman here?" the man looked nervous "Why do you ask Agent? Is something wrong?"

"Maybe. Is she here?" the other man nodded "Room 822, here's a key. Please don't make a scene it's buffet night." Sam nodded gesturing to Dean, Clara and Cas to come to the elevator. The redhead took the safety off her gun. Dean looked at her

"Clara what the hell. Where not doing that this Rebecca girl is living. We can get rid of Ruby without shooting anyone." Clara glared at him

"You do that. If I'm in danger I'll fire at will. I don't care." Dean stared at her

"Ok, well we agreed no death is happening put the gun away. God your cold." Clara shook her head

"I have a daughter Dean. Rebeca can die if I don't. I need to be there for Ash. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Dean glared at her but before he could say anything else Cas interjected

"Focus your stupid argument is less important than what's happening right now." Dean looked away from Clara, she was right. He didn't have a child he probably never would. He felt bad leaving Ben behind before he left them for good then when Cas erased their memories well… but when he left then to help Sam Lisa was there to look after Ben right now Ash was with Charlie a stranger in a new unfamiliar place. You could see why Clara was so anxious. The group of them walked towards the room opening the door nothing happened Ruby didn't do anything. She was sitting on the bed eating popcorn trying to find a movie on paper view.

"Oh hello boys and who the hell are you?" Clara didn't flinch "Clara." Ruby nodded

"So Ty cracked huh? Bastard. Told you guys I was having a little fun?" Sam nodded Cas glared at her

"So this is what demons do for fun." Ruby laughed "This is what I do. Lilith possessed little girls, Azazal burnt people, and Lucifer brought on the apocalypse. I messed up this poor woman's life. I was gonna leave her soon but I think I'll talk to you guys first. So Sam how'd the trials go? Want to banish us from earth? Sometimes we helped didn't we I mean sweet Meg she helped you three get that Dick right? Shame what Crowley did to her. Oh well hated her anyway, always on my tail trying to break our father out to bad I did it first. Which reminds me aren't you happy I helped you kill Lilith Sam? That was fun right? That high all that Demon blood coursing through your veins shame your bloods so pure now. Maybe we could've got you hooked again that was next on my list of to do's. Whatever, go ahead exorcize me I'm bored of this body. So stereotypical platinum blond hair halfway down her back, emerald green eyes almost 5'8, skinny, C cups. Everyone notices her it got on my nerves. Well boys have fun with Rebecca Novak who by the way is Jimmy Novak's niece. You know Cas the body you're in where's his soul now? Purgatory I think. I hope he's having fun. Bye for now. AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rebecca collapsed onto the floor unconscious. Clara raced over throwing her gun aside checking her breathing

"She's breathing just unconscious. What now?" Sam knelt next to her

"Home I guess Cas grab her stuff. Let's get out of here." Sam picked her up, she wasn't heavy. The group of them went out the back door to avoid everyone Sam laid Rebecca across the backseat her feet across Cas and her shoulders were leaning on the door. Clara sat upfront with Dean, glaring at him. He rolled his eyes

"Oh come on. Why are you mad? Huh? Is it cause I called you cold? You're kinda crazy it's one thing." Clara put her headphones annoyed she only stayed that way for a minute though before turning back to Dean

"You know what Dean you don't get it. If anything happened to me what would happen to Ash? I mean ya there's my mom and her sister but she's get forgotten there. Those too are just so busy. I have to be there for her, we didn't know what was going to happen when we went in, there cloud have been other demons, monsters that abbadon bitch, anything. I wasn't going to risk my life like that without knowing what I was walking into. Dean if you ever have kids you'd get it." Sam and Cas exchanged awkward glances in the backseat deciding not to get involved. Clara turned back to the window still upset. Dean shrugged again everyone was silent the entire ride.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Charlie opened the door for him "Hey guys. Ash is asleep I sang her that song. Umm Kevin didn't help but some guy named Garth did who's he? He knew how to get in." Dean rolled his eyes

"Great Garth's here. Sam lay Rebecca down on the couch we can all talk soon." Sam walked in

"Sam! Dean! Long-time no see! You guys okay? Oh Kevin told me. Is she okay?" Sam put her on the couch

"She's alive, breathing. But were not doctors." Garth waked over "I went to dentist school which is kinda medical. He checked her breathing and pulse along with her pupil dilation and level of consciousness.

"She's asleep but she's not waking up. That's it that's all I know. By the way whose kid was that? Dean?" Dean rolled his eyes

"No why does everyone think she's my kid it's her's!" he pointed at Clara "Shut up, my kids asleep. Hi I'm Clarissa Montgomery you must be Garth. My daughter's Ashley." Garth nodded

"So now what we wait?" they nodded Clara stood up "I'll cook dinner." Charlie smiled

"I made some spaghetti. There's enough because I can't make mall portions." They nodded getting food Clara finished fast racing off to sleep

"Sam, Cas Garth we have to take turns watching Rebecca to make sure she doesn't die or wake up and kill us all so I'll go first then Garth then Sam the Cas. So goodnight and hope she doesn't kill us." Sam raised an eyebrow

"She won't kill you if Clara does first." Dean glared at his brother "I don't know what her problem is." Sam smirked "Well Sam you called her cold people don't enjoy that." Dean shrugged "Whatever. You guys go to sleep I'll get you in 2 hours." They nodded heading to their respective places.

For the entire night nothing happened again with the next day they really tried a lot to wake her up, shaking her screaming Dean poured frozen water on her face. Nothing. If she didn't wake up she would die of dehydration or starvation. Clara had gone into ton and stole an IV from the hospital they hooked her up to it to help. The entire day was spent watching someone who's essentially comatose and of course the tireless search for Abbadon.

"This is stupid." Dean said "And boring and useless. She's not waking up and were not going to find Abbadon without actually looking right now were just trying to figure out who she is which is stupid. We know she's a bitch taking over hell. What we need is to talk to a demon." Clara sighed

"Again? You guys love to talk with Demons don't you? When I encounter a demon the only word are you're a dick/bitch/asswhole and exorcisms so. This whole chatting with demons isn't my forte." Dean looked up at her she looked different she seemed to look different every day. Her hair was down it fell down to just below her shoulder blades. She was wearing makeup a normal amount but you could tell it was there her eyes seemed darker she seemed darker maybe she's always that way. Her jeans were ripped from previous hunts, she was wearing a faded dark grey V-neck t-shirt and a dark red flannel top.

"Well the way you've been hunting is easy, once a month the easy cases. Leaving when the going gets rough. I made a few calls. Don't call yourself a hunter unless you do it right." Clara scoffed

"Just because I'm not a Winchester or part of their fan club doesn't mean I can't hunt. Maybe it's cause I kind of have a double life doesn't mean I can't do it. I can do the decapitating, exorcisms, salt and burn and whatever the hell else. Also I go to soccer games, dance recitals and parent teacher meetings and bake things for fundraisers. I do that instead of hell raising, blood drinking regular drinking and breaking the freaking world. So sue me." Dean bit his tongue trying not to say anything to worsen Clara's opinion of him.

"Clara go play with your kid." She narrowed her eyes turning on her heel and walking away. Once she was out of the room Garth and Sam started laughing

"What?" Dean glared at him what smartass comment was he gonna make now?

"It's just funny how you two act." Dean tilted his head "What do you mean?" Garth smirked

"You guys are just so similar it's funny." Dean stood up "How are we similar? Huh?" Sam smiled

"Stubborn, same sick sense of humour, great with kids and what else?" he turned to Garth who frowned

"Leather jacket, like's beer, pie and back talk and rock and roll." Dean rolled his eyes "Whatever." He walked out of the room. Sam turned to Garth

"I bet by the end of the month there in love." Garth nodded "I say in 2 weeks." Sam nodded

"50 bucks?" Garth nodded "Deal." The two shook hands leaving the room as well.

The scene in the living room was pleasant. Clara was doing her daughter hair, her golden blonde waves fell halfway down her back. Her mother was putting her hair in 2 French braids. Charlie was chatting with someone online, Kevin was reading, Dean was cleaning guns, Garth sat down trying to fix his EMF detector (it's broken again) and Sam sat with his laptop watching Rebecca. And was watching the whole thing smiling to himself. When he was young he still was young for an angel. He felt as though he had a family brothers, sisters and a father. As he got older wiser and in the events of the past 5 years he quickly learnt he didn't, the father he was so loyal to was gone still no one knows where. His brothers and sisters were spread out everywhere all over the globe. Sad, lonely and spiteful. Cas used to think it was his fault what metatron now he realizes he was used and it's not rare. At some point everyone's been used. Sam with Ruby, Dean was used his whole life by his father. Cas thought he was helping shutting heaven and hell. Sure he would lock himself in but it's his freedom versus that of everyone on earth. He looked around the room and he saw a family maybe a couple of them he just met but he's not stupid they've been pulled in and now they're gonna stick around. He doesn't mind Clara's a better cook than any of them and Ashley is possibly the most adorable child on earth. We don't know about Rebecca but hopefully she'll be okay. Dean looked at Cas

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Cas smiled again "This scene. Sure it' not perfect there is a practically comatose person on the couch but other than that. We look peaceful like family even. I mean Clara is doing her daughters hair." She looked at him glaring, Ash giggled. Clara patted her daughters head

"All done Ashley." The young girl nodded hugging her mother and running of to play in her room. Clara stood up

"I'll start on dinner since apparently I'm the only one here who can cook. Who want to help?" Cas jumped up since becoming human he wanted to learn how to do generically human things. Cook, drive, use a cell phone properly. He loved to help with cooking cleaning anything. Clara nodded the two of them headed to the kitchen. Dean left for his room, Garth, Charlie and Kevin went to play with Ash. Sam sat with Rebecca he was supposed to until midnight. He decided to move her from the couch to the last spare bedroom about a half hour later Clara walked in with food for him.

"Here. Any change?" Sam shook his head "Still as comatose as ever." Clara nodded

"Damn Demons. Ruby did this for kicks?!" Sam shook his head "I don't think so. I know Ruby if she wanted to do something like that. She would have just gone on a killing spree mass murders domestic terrorism. That's Ruby she wouldn't have specific kills in specific ways with nice little emails. She was ordered to do this and I will kill her." Clara nodded

"Fair. Who's the bitchs boss though? This Abbadon chick? What the hell is Crowley doing? And before you ask of course I know who he is just because some hunter aren't you guys doesn't mean they don't know who the king of hell is and what his name is." Sam nodded

"Ya sometimes Dean and I have a hard time believing there are other hunters out there. It always felt like we were the only ones doing anything." Clara nodded handing Sam a beer

"Well the demons and shit were always focused on you guys because it was your destiny or whatever. Everything happened to you guys cause you're chosen for stuff. I don't know too much about you guys but I know enough. You were the chosen vessel's the swords of Michael and Lucifer. Every Demon knows your name. But you're not the only ones; look at me. I hunt I'm a hunter maybe I'm not as hard core as the Winchester brothers but I do the job. Eat your dinner." With that she left leaving Sam again alone with his thought and now some chicken. I looked at Rebecca her eyelids were fluttering slightly probably from a dream but Sam's worry was that she would kill him in her sleep or something. Sam poked her, nothing. Sam frowned shaking her shoulder there' no point in just sitting here he should at least try to wake her up. Still to no avail. Sam slumped down in the chair.

"Wake up! God dam nit! Rebecca Novak!" she responded to her name. Had no one tried this? She had rolled onto her side facing Sam.

"Ok umm. Rebecca! Rebecca Novak! Wake up! Rebecca! Rebecca!" he poked her again, she grabbed him arm flipping him over onto his back

"What the hell?!" he yelled her eyes opened she screamed jumping up putting a foot on Sam's chest

"Who the hell are you?!" Sam looked at her "Do you remember anything of the past few months?" she jumped off the bed grabbing Sam and pinning him to the wall

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you hear and now." Sam took a deep breath

"Okay calm down. For the past couple months you've been possessed and killing important people. The demon left and you've been asleep for 2 days. I'm Sam Winchester." She stepped back

"Ohhhhh. Fuck my life." Sam looked at her "I'm just gonna make sure you're ok. Tell me your name, age, where you're from and what you did for a living."

"At least you didn't ask if I knew my measurements that had happened to me. I'm Rebecca Fae Novak. I'm 27 years old I was born on the 12 of September and I'm from Moscow Russia." Sam nodded

"Okay. Umm no one's gonna hurt you by the way." "I can hold my own and I'm sorry Sam for you know your life sucks. Ruby told me your life story your brother too." Sam nodded

"I hate Ruby." Everyone ran in Rebecca whipped around "Uncle Jim?" everyone turned to Cas

"Oh no I'm Castiel. A fallen angel your uncle has been my vessel for some time." Rebecca nodded

"Alright then. Never liked him anyway he was a cheapskate at my birthday." They nodded Dean looked at her

"So Rebecca why'd Ruby do it?" she looked at him eyebrows raised "Just call me Bex. I hate my name." Dean nodded "Why's she do it? Who made her?" Bex rolled her eyes

"Umm Demons don't eat and the only thing they drink is alcohol. I'm friggin hungry." Kevin ran off to get her something to eat. Ashley peeked into the room

"Mom?" Clara turned around "Hey Ash what's up?" she picked up her daughter

"When are we going home?" Clara looked at her daughter "I don't know. Soon I hope. Go play Ash I'll be there in a minute." She put the girl down and she skipped off. Bex smiled sitting down

"So who are you all?" "Dean Winchester, then my brother Sam, Clara Montgomery, Charlie, Kevin just left, Garth then you just saw Ash and of course Cas. So did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" she rolled her eyes and bitchfaced

"Did it hurt when you crawled up from hell?" he frowned "Look who's funny." Bex smiled taking the plate of food from Kevin and sitting down to eat.

"So why are all you guys here?" Sam looked around "Well Dean, Cas, Kevin and I live here. Kevin's a prophet. Garth is a hunter. Clara's a hunter Charlie is a hacker. Sometimes the bi-polar ex-demon, ex-king of hell calls."

Bex nodded "That's always nice." Garth walked back into the room with her bags.

"Here's your stuff by the way." Bex nodded thanking him. Dean nodded to Kevin, Charlie and Garth they took the hint leaving the room. Dean turned to her

"So Bex. Got any family?" Bex looked away "No, no one you can call." Sam raised his eyebrows a puppy dog expression on his face

"So there's someone? Mom? Dad? Sister? Brother? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Some one?" Bex smiled

"Is that you way of seeing if I'm single? Cause really there's no one you can get to answer the phone." Sam nodded snickering "Well there's Cas." Bex nodded a false frown on her face.

"There's Cas's vessel's wife and kid. But if I went for help I'd just drag this shit along and it would suck." They nodded Cas yawned "I'm going to sleep." He left Dean rolled his eyes smiling

"He really is a baby in a trench coat. I'm gonna go watch TV." Dean left Clara checked her watch "I need to get Ash ready for bed." The two of the left. Bex cocked her head watching them

"Are they together?" Sam shook his head "Garth and I made a bet to when they will be. I have by the end of the month he has by the end of 2 week. Want in?" Bex nodded

"I say 6 weeks I met them about 5 minutes ago and can tell there both stubborn." Sam smiled nodding

"Well your right about Dean. Clara I'm not sure about but one's enough I guess. Are you sure there's no one to call?" Bex glared pursing her lips "If I called someone they wouldn't pick up. Besides don't you guys want me to stick around? I might have information I don't know I know. Also I'm very good at hand to hand and weapons and just about everything. I speak fluent English, Russian, French, Italian, Spanish and Japanese. Also I have done stunt driving for movies because I'm that good. I can cook to." Sam shrugged

"You'll have to ask Dean he doesn't like people." Rebecca nodded Sam glanced around the room his eyes settling on a guitar case

"You play guitar?" Bex nodded "Easy way to make money. I learnt in the army." Sam nodded

"Are you tired or hungry or something?" Bex shook her head Sam stood there awkwardly

"The door there I your bathroom so ya. See you in the morning." Sam left the room.

Bex collapsed onto the bed sighing. Wanting to sleep but knows she won't not after being practically comatose for 2 days. She stood back up sorting through her bags she pulled out some pyjama pants and a top. She picked up her other bag full of weapons she also had the case for her rifle. She checked to make sure everything was in order ran a brush through her and would have left it down but since it fell to just below her ribs it always feels like she's being strangled. Bex showered and put her hair in a French braid and grabbed a random book from the shelf discovering it was about demons. She decided she might as well read it. She read until well after midnight until she fell asleep on top of the book. Around 1 Sam went to check on her he had to try really hard to not burst out laughing of the ex-CIA agent passed out in a chair with a book on her face. He grabbed a blanket and put if over her and put the book on the table. Before turning out the light and leaving the room. He smiled to himself god what Dean would say.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning Bex was shaken awake by Sam.

"Hey Bex Crowley called he might have a lead for us. We're leaving in 15 sorry for not waking you up earlier." Bex nodded jumping up and quickly getting ready. After redoing her hair, brushing her teeth and applying light make up she pulled on a dark green tank top, dark skinny jeans, combat boots and a light brown jacket. Then she grabbed 4 throwing knives (2 of them silver), 2 guns and a Taser. Bex put on some pentagram earing and an anti-possession charm. Before slipping her phone into her coat pocket and ran out of her room. Meeting Sam in the living room.

"What about the others?" Sam frowned "Cas likes his sleep and refuses to wake up at 5 am unless it's urgent. Dean refuses to see Crowley, Clara wants to spend time with her daughter and Garth hates Crowley. As much as he is capable of hating someone." Bex nodded grabbing an apple

"Where are we meeting him?" Sam handed her a granola bar "About an hour away in a warehouse were we always seem to meet demons." Bex nodded pouring herself a glass of water

"I don't know how to get out of here. I was unconscious when I came in." Sam nodded gesturing towards one of the hallways.

"You have weapons right?" she rolled he eyes "Of course I have weapons, 2 silver knives, 2 normal ones and 2 guns also a Taser." Sam cocked his head confused "Umm how you're wearing skinny jeans, a thin jacket, boots and a tank top how do you have that many weapons?" Bex laughed

"A magician never reveals her tricks." Sam nodded opening the car door for her she looked around

"I thought you guys were famous for driving a 67 impala?" Sam laughed

"Dean has decided not to let me drive in the dark. So were taking my simple silver thing." Bex nodded settling down in the seat looking out the window.

"What state are we in?" Sam smiled she wouldn't know would she? "Kansas." Bex nodded

"You guys were born in Kansas right?" Sam nodded "Lawrence but then." Bex nodded continuing the conversation until they reached the warehouse

"Is he here? I don't see a car?" Sam looked around walking around the property through the forest

"Well we don't know how many of demonic abilities he still has so ow." He had just been hit in the face with a branch "He might pop in or drive or get a ride. I don't know we'll find out I guess let's go inside." Bex nodded tripping on a branch ad nearly falling on her face before Sam caught her.

"You okay?" she frowned climbing to her feet "A little out of it I guess months of someone in control just need to get used to this. Free will you know what I mean?" Sam shrugged

"Maybe a little here's the door." They walked inside the empty warehouse looking around

"I guess he's not here yet."

"Hello boys...what? Who are you?"

**I'm going to end it there again sorry for the long update. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. chapter 4

**Another chapter thank you for the review. So Bex is awake and I now have a clear idea of where I want this story to go. Maybe. I don't own Supernatural.**

"Hello boys…what? Who are you?" Bex whipped around to face Crowley

"Rebecca Novak." Crowley nodded "That name means nothing to me." Bex shrugged, the ex-demon turned to Sam

"So my lead. Abbadon has a human ally. A moron from Kentucky named David Finch, he tracks down things for her I don't know what though. Remember the place where I kept the alphas? There both there. Have fun you too." Crowley began towards the door Sam called after him

"Crowley!" he turned around "Yeah Moose?" "How are you?" the former king of hell looked confused

"What? Well I'm fine I guess I like how I can still teleport. I don't like the idea that I will die though. Why do you care?" Bex looked at the two of them

"Cause he cares." He turned to the blonde "He said that?" Bex shook her head "He made you human ish he wants to know how you're doing." Sam looked at her confused

"When did I say that?" she rolled her eyes "It's obvious. To me any way I can read people really well." Crowley nodded holding out his hand

"Crowley. Nice to meet you. So Sam you were wondering how I was? Well I'm thinking of trying online dating. How are you moose?" Sam stayed silent for a moment

"I'm… fine." Crowley rolled his eyes "Whatever have fun with David and Abbadon. Nice to meet you Rebecca. I hope all of you live." Just like that Crowley disappeared leaving Bex and Sam to drive back to the bat cave.

"What? Was he talking about I missed that?" Sam sighed "After I was pulled out of hell Crowley was trying to find purgatory for… well power. He needed Alpha monsters like the first monster to find out where purgatory is where monsters go if they die. So he had a torture mansion and supposedly they are there so we are gonna get the others and then come up with something. So back to the car." Bex sighed climbing into the passenger seat

"Are all of your meetings with him so short? I mean that seemed pointless?" Sam thought for a moment

"There short but usually we would just summon him but that was out of the question cause of Ash, Kevin and Crowley. SO we had to drive here to meet him." Bex nodded

"SO hell. What's that like?" Sam raised his eyebrows "I think Dean's better to talk to. And why would you ask that?" Bex shrugged

"I figure I'm going down when I kick the bucket so I'd like to know what it's all about." Sam took a second to look at her then turned back to the road

"You don't know that. Did you make a deal?" Bex shook her head

"Someone like me what I've done. Well… I'm going down the number of people who have died at my hand. I'm no saint. I was a soldier, I killed people. You get that reference?" Sam looked confused Bex sighed muttering never mind.

"What does Sam Winchester do in his free time?" Sam furrowed his brow "I die a lot. I guess. Why what do you do?"

"Get possessed apparently, one time I tried knitting. Couldn't do it. I like to read though I never had time before I quit the CIA." Sam nodded "What was Russia like?" Bex shrugged

"The apartments were crappy there was a lot of crime and my family was somehow involved with the mob." Sam looked confused "How'd you get into the CIA?" Bex laughed

"I don't think they knew and the funny thing was one of our top problems was this family friend of ours who was smuggling Vodka into the states by dying it blue with food coloring and saying it was Windex." Sam nodded with an expression that clearly said 'okay then, moving on.' Plastered on his face.

"So how was it when you came to the states?" Bex shrugged "Ok. Different, I mean we had a nice house my sister and I didn't have to share a room, my mom wasn't dunk that often and my dad came back with bullet wounds less." Sam nodded "Wait you have a sister?" Bex nodded

"She looks identical to me but 4 yeas younger if you called her about me she wouldn't help. She would laugh hope I got hit by a bus or something and hang up." Sam nodded

"What happened?" Bex frowned before smirking again "Well you'd have to wait for the second date to get that answer." Sam kept the confused look on his face shook his head and refocused on the road. In not time they were back home and everyone was sitting waiting patiently for whatever it was Crowley had to say. Dean looked at his brother

"What he have?" Sam walked into the kitchen grabbing some yogurt, Bex did the same.

"So remember when Crowley was taking Alphas and torturing them? That place?" Dean and Cas nodded Bex looked at them "There." They nodded Kevin looked at them "What?!" Cas sighed

"It was before your time Kevin." Kevin frowned. Garth and Clara looked at them too.

"I don't get it either how bout you Charlie." Charlie looked up from her laptop

"I have read all the Carver Edlaund books and it's not in there." Dean looked at her "When did those books end?" Charlie frowned "When Sam jumped into hell with Adam." Dean nodded

"It was after that along with a bunch of stuff as you know Leviathans, trials, finding Purgatory. Oh soulless Sam that was fun. Traitor Cas, Raphael, helpful Meg, dead Meg, crazy Sam, crazy Cas. All kinds of stuff." Cas frowned so did Sam before saying

"Nice Dean. Pleasant memories for all of us. So what's the plan gonna be?" Dean shrugged taking a seat at the large table in the foyer. "Crowley tell you anything else?" Sam nodded

"There's this Kentucky guy David Finch his human and he's like her slave. There both there. He might be helpful if we get him and he talks." Dean nodded frowning

"If you're talking torture I won't do it." Sam nodded "Neither will I. I doubt any of us would torture a human being." Bex shifted awkwardly in her seat. Accidently knocking a book over causing everyone to look her way. It dawned on Sam first, what she did for a living torturing a person wouldn't mean much, Bex sighed putting the book back in place

"All I'd need is a serrated knife, lemon juice or something like it and a hair dryer." Kevin stared at her wide eyes along with Charlie. The two were clearly more uncomfortable then the rest. Clara broke the silence

"Moving on. Who's going?" Dean rolled his eyes "Me, Sam and Cas. You guys can wait and see if we come back." Bex glared "What are we incompetent? I understand not bringing the prophet or Charlie but Clara and Garth are hunters and I'm useful as fuck." Sam and Cas were trying not to laugh and Dean was just done with Bex already he rolled his eyes "We know abbadon. She's a bitch and won't hesitate in killing you all do you still want to come?" Bex nodded.

"She might have ordered possession upon me and are you forgetting the whole demon killing my kid thing? I'm coming even if it means hijacking or car." Clara smiled

"I'm coming." Dean looked surprised "Really? I just thought with your daughter." Clara rolled her eyes

"Is there a rule about not shooting things?" Dean shook his head "I'm coming." Garth nodded

"Same guys." Charlie looked awkward "Since the whole Djinn thing I've been practicing the whole fighting and weapons thing. Actually more than I've been gaming and I've gotten pretty good." Dean frowned "No. You do not want to be a hunter." Charlie frowned

"I'm not saying I do I'm saying I can come and hold my own. I bet I could take down garth." Dean rubbed a hand over his face "Garth no offense but anyone can take you out." Garth frowned

"I punched ghost possessed you out once." Dean opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. Castiel looked at Charlie "I don't really know you but I'm sure Dean not saying anything means you can come." Charlie smiled "I brought the clothes for it." Dean fake smiled

"You stick with someone experienced in fighting for their life." Charlie nodded. Kevin just sat there

"So I'm gonna be here watching the kid?" Clara turned around

"You call Ash 'the kid' again I will slit your throat." Kevin nodded terrified. He had gotten braver in is short time of being a prophet and dealing with what his life was now but he was genuinely scared of the red head. There was something about her he couldn't place it but he was scared of her. Kevin slid back into his silence. Dean cleared his throat.

"So let's just all stick together but should we need to split up we can go in partners so Charlie and Garth Clara and I." she groaned "I won't be a dick. I promise. Bex go with Sam and Cas should we need to split up. But if shit happens and if we get split up say with someone. Remember that cause today we are gonna spend preparing. Weapons let's see how good you really are Charlie and Bex kinda already attacked Sam in her coma so she's good. Alright lets go and Kevin I really hope you take care of Ash because I'm pretty sure she will kill you." Clara nodded with a really smug look on her face that anyone would automatically hate. After a moment of awkward silence then Dean took Charlie and Garth downstairs to help bring up weapons and to see if Charlie took take either of them out. Clara went with Kevin to see Ash. Leaving Bex, Cas and Sam to suss what Abbadon would have planned for him and why she had some guy working for her.

"So now it's books?" Cas nodded Sam looked at her "Your telling me you never did research in the CIA?" Bex rolled her eyes "People are paid to that it's called Intelligence and Analysis offices and Science and technology office. I was in clandestine services." Both Sam and Cas looked confused she sighed returning to the book.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later that evening after dinner around 7 they left. The plan is to stay the night in the next town over from Crowley's old torture dungeon. Then they would attack Abbadon tomorrow morning. The 7 of them piled into the van but not before Clara gave Kevin the address for her mother's house in case they didn't make it back. They told Kevin to give it 5 days there was enough food. About 30 minutes into the drive Cas finally started talking

"Bex your 27 almost 28 but you had sufficient experience in the CIA. How?" Bex rolled her eyes

"Didn't you guys figure this out while hacking the CIA?" Charlie looked at her

"You know about that?" Bex shrugged

"So yeah. As soon as I turned 18 I enlisted in the army. Actually that might be why my sister hates me so much. So I didn't think I would get in being an 18 year old girl whose home country is Russia but I made it. I severed for 9 months and I was gonna sign up to go back again. This was Ira by the way. Instead some CIA guys were 'we want you.' So I learnt more weapons and more hand to hand stuff, how to drive like I was in fat and furious or something. Then BAM! My life was a bond film. Fancy parties, being shot at, the cool cars, killing people, torture beings on both ends of it. And yes before you ask the whole seduction thing was a largish part of it. Then when I was almost 25 I got pregnant I didn't know who the father was still don't. Ya I'm a little whore we get it. Judge all you want, fuckers." She turned back to her IPhone turning up the volume on her music. The rest of the car stayed silent for a moment before striking up a conversation about former love for bees. Soon enough they arrived at a motel about 3 hours away from where Abbadon was. Dean looked at the group

"Okay so partners for our adventure tomorrow can stay with each other to build trust. So yeah have fun." Clara grabbed her bag and practically threw it at Dean "If you try anything I will punch you right in the fucking face. Hi! Checking in. 2 queens please." Everyone settled down in their rooms for the night since the only rooms they could get was 2 queens some people had to share.

Bex rocked back and forth on her heels "Who wants to share with the crazy CIA chick? Since I can tell neither of you want to sleep on the floor and I sure as hell won't I didn't' even sleep in a bed last night." Cas sat on a bed "Mine." Sam turned to him "You son of a bitch." Bex bitch faced Cas laughed

"That looked like you Sam." Bex stared at him Cas stared back Sam stifled a laugh no one had out stared Cas. Still Bex held her gaze so did Cas. They sat like that for another minute before Cas turned away to find some Pyjama's. Bex jumped up "I WIN! I WIN!I WIN!" the others came running into the room Charlie looked at her "What?" Bex jumped onto one of the beds her hands in the air

"I out stared Cas!" they nodded leaving the room. Sam looked at her

"Please stop jumping." She hopped off the bed but continued hopping around

"Sorry this is America I will do what the hell I want." Sam walked over and planted his hands on her shoulder

"Go change then were going to sleep. Look Cas is finished getting changed go." She left Sam his in the closet to change into his own pyjamas. When he came back in Bex was talking about some book with Cas.

"Ok Bex I guess your sharing with me." She nodded clearly Sam didn't have any shirts to sleep in. Bex didn't mind as long as no one hit on her she was fine. Bex laid back on the bed next to Sam turning out the light. "Night guys." Cas replied in what might have been enochien and Sam pat her on the head.

"Night Bex."

Down the hall Clara and Dean were not having as nice of a time there was a screw up with the room and it was just 1 queen. It was impossible to tell who was more pissed they tried to fix it but the guy at the desk had left. Dean and Clara had to share a bed and both of them a one point fell off because of how close they were to the edges of the bed. Across from them Charlie and Garth were having a fun time. There was monopoly in there room so they tried to finish that before going to sleep.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning everyone woke up at 5 30 to pack their stuff then grab some food. The put all their things back in the van and drove to a diner. Which was currently empty the waitress was defiantly surprised especially when both Cas and Dean ordered burgers which they seemed to have. Afterwards they piled back into the van. No one talked until there 15 minutes away. Before Sam turned around from the passenger seat to look at everyone

"So were all clear on the plan? Stick together. Good let's go." They stepped out of the car in front of the compound. Loading there weapons they just kinda walked right through the front door. Clara looked around

"Nothing." After a few minutes of more nothing the hallway they'd been walking down split off into three. Sam nodded "Okay change of plan. Cas go with Garth and Charlie. Bex come on. Then Dean and Clara that way." They nodded splitting up.

Down one of the hallways Sam pulled out his demon knife. Bex looked at it

"Oh Ruby's knife she's still really upset about that." Sam nodded "Whatever. She gave it to us." Bex nodded walking right alongside the wall

"I'm surprised the lights are on in her. No one's here why are they on?" Sam looked at her

"Is that relevant?" Bex rolled her eyes "If I were a demon who didn't and people snooping around in my business I would turn off the lights to piss everyone off and make flash lights necessary which we didn't bring." Sam frowned "We didn't bring flashlights? What?" Bex nodded

"This is why you guys die all the time. It's the little things." Sam smiled "As least someone finds it funny."

"Well I'm sorry but- did you hear that." Sam shook his head "What?" she put her hand over his mouth, looking around. "Footsteps?" Sam nodded turning around she pulled out a gun. The two of them stood back to back. Walking down the hall towards Bex was a man. Bex looked him over

"A demon, David Finch or something else?" the man looked baffled "How do you know my name." Bex sneered "I know shit. Why are you helping Abbadon?" he smiled "Why would I tell you?" Bex raised her gun

"Cause I will shoot you." David was unarmed and no physical wonder. He couldn't attack them but he seemed stupid "No you won't your nothing now. You were pretty useful when Ruby was wearing you." Bex frowned "On your knees smart ass." David smiled "How about you get on your?" that pissed Bex off she walked over punching him in the face then we he fell she elbowed him in the back of the neck then hit him in the face again.

"He's out cold." Sam frowned "Was that nesses cry?" Bex nodded "Now what do we do with him?" Sam pulled out his phone calling Dean

"Crap he's not picking up. I'll leave a message. Hey Dean we've got the David guy were gonna put him in the van. Hope your alive." Bex smirked "Nice message. I'm not carrying this douche."

In another section of the building was Garth, Charlie and Cas hadn't run into anyone or anything. Castiel broke there somewhat comfortable silence

"Charlie how do you know Sam and Dean?" she sighed "Well when the Leviathan things were trying to take over the world I was told by Dick to hack into this Frank guy's drive. I did then Sam and Dean found me and told about monsters and stuff so then I hacked into Dick's email cause he was looking for something which I now know is that tablet thing. So yeah basically I helped with the world saving. Kinda." Cas nodded "Stay focused. Charlie stay in between garth and I." Charlie frowned

"Why? Cause I'm a girl?" Cas shook his head "The gender of someone doesn't affect how capable you are. You're just not as experienced in battle. And we don't want anyone to die today." Charlie sighed, she didn't want to die for sure. She stayed were she was told however annoyed she was by it. The heard something behind them they whipped around. Charlie pointed her gun

"Crap. Demons?" Cas and Garth nodded taking out their own weapon's Cas still had his angel blade. And Dean had one as well. The one in the front smiled

"Look it's the broken angel? How are you gonna kill us without all you smiting powers." Cas glared running at him then the fight broke out. Carlie took on one of the smaller ones shooting her then driving her knee into the demons stomach she hissed pushing Charlie against the wall who then kicked out, the demon fell to the ground Charlie pulled out a knife stabbing it in the back of the neck then exorcizing it. Charlie smiled, this was probably one of the proudest moments of her life. Her parents would be proud she knew that. Garth finished his demo off and Cas sighed

"You both take too long." The glared Charlie poked him "We don't have the fancy knife." Cas shrugged "Let's go." As they continued down the hallways they wondered how the others were doing. If they were alright or if any of them had ran into Abbadon or something else horrible. Unfortunately no one was picking up the phone.

Dean and Clara were by far the most freaked out of everyone. Dean's memories of this place were nothing but good and Clara was apparently very claustrophobic and the dark tight hallways were not something she was enjoying. Dean looked at her "Are you okay?" she nodded

"I hate small spaces. I don't know since I was a kid I just don't." she shuddered keeping her gun ready. There was shuffling behind them they whipped around hearing growling they exchanged panicked glances

"Oh shit." Dean backed up dragging Clara behind him she kept tearing at the end of the hall way "Hell hounds." Dean nodded pulling out his angel blade. Clara reached into her jacket and pulled out one of her own

"What the hell? Where did you get that?" She rolled her eyes "It's mine and are you not looking at the 6 hell hounds at the end of the hallway!" Dean looked at her baffled

"Can you see them?" Clara nodded "What the hell? What are you?" Clara rolled her eyes

"Run! You idiot and give me that I'll hold them off." Dean shook his head "No I'm not leaving."

"Yeah. Well there kind of sizing us up so either run or die cause I can see them and have a few tricks of my own so run." Dean stayed put Clara clenched her jaw

"DEAN WINCHESTER RUN FOR YOU LIFE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD!" Dean whipped aound to run down the hallway. He took another look at Clara only to see her eyes glowing a blueish grey

**Not the longest chapter but expect a fast update. Any guess on Clara? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. chapter 5

**First day of school over. How nice. I don't have any homework. Yay! Won't be the same for tomorrow though. Thank you for review. I don't own anything except my OC's.**

Dean kept running less scared of the hell hounds then he was Clara. He turned more corners running through the hallways further from the sound of the ongoing fight. Dean could only assume she wouldn't survive human or whatever she was. He thought back on when she whipped around to look at him her eyes glowing greyish blue. He had never seen anything like it, in demons or angels. If there was something else out there surely someone would have told him. Dean burst through another set of doors smacking right into his brother and the others. He pulled a rusty pipe off the walls and jammed the doors. Sam ran up to his brother putting his hands on Dean's shoulders supporting him.

"Dean? What is it? Where's Clara?" Dean frowned "Hell hounds. And well Clara's not… She's uhhhh. Well she could see them and she had her own angel blade." Cas walked over

"What? Anything else Dean?" Dean glanced at Cas "Yeah she took my angel and told me to run like hell." Cas rolled his eyes "Dean I mean anything about her?" Dean nodded "Her eyes glowed." Garth nodded

"Well that's demon. Right? Or angle I guess? I don't know of anything else." Bex and Charlie exchanged worried glances the blonde looked at Dean puzzled "All the angels aren't angels." Cas frowned irritated

"Dean, what color were her eyes?" the older Winchester sighed a sullen expression etched across his face

"Grey-blue. Cas what the hell has eyes like that. And how long has it been in Clara?" the former angel shook his head "I only know of a coupe things with eyes like that Dean all of which seem impossible." Dean frowned looking around at everyone they all looked worried and tired and to think they had only been here for about half an hour. Dean leaned on the door

"Well she-it thought it was pretty damn powerful to be taking on 6 hell hounds her herself. Itself?" Sam shrugged Cas became silent again deep in thought. Garth frowned

"Cas you've got to have some idea everything you've seen." Castiel shook his head frustrated and chewing on the inside of his cheek. The six of them stood in silence for a minute weapons at the ready. Baffled that nothing had come for them yet and starting to wonder about Clara's status as dead or alive. What would her daughter do? Losing both parents so young? Sam groaned "What are we gonna do if Clara does show up? Stab her? That would piss her off wouldn't it?" Dean shrugged

"Use the demon knife." Sam nodded Cas stared wide eyed "I have a creature." Everyone turned to Castiel who looked incredibly pleased with himself but at the same time very troubled

"Nephilim. It's a child of heaven and earth." Dean nodded "Go on." Cas looked through one of the broken windows into the hallway "It can't be possible though. Ripping out the heart of a Nephilim was part of the spell that broke heaven. Metatron told me the one I killed was the only Nephilim currently in existence. The Nephilim is the only thing I know of who's eyes glow that grey color and is strong enough to take on that many hell hounds." For a moment everyone stayed silent processing the information given to them Sam furrowed his brow "How strong is a Nephilim?" Cas thought for a moment

"The last one I ran into. Jane was able to throw me around, I believe they have what you would call superhuman strength and durability. They possess the power to see an angel when she meets on also demons and apparently hell hounds. That's all I know of. Also if by the slimmest chance Clara is one Ashley would be too. The only way to kill one is with the angel blade." Dean grimaced "Pour kid." Garth, Bex and Charlie stayed silent behind them.

An uncomfortable silence came over the group once more. Not wanting to leave the room and run into hell hounds, Clara or something else but they didn't want to stay either leaving them awkwardly pacing around the room on their own separate paths. Fed up Bex severed the silence.

"By the way. Sam and I got Finch he's tied up in the van probably unconscious. But won't get out of those knots." Bex grinned Dean stepped away from her Charlie stifled a laugh. Someone started banging on the door

"Hey guys it's me. I'm kicking this door in so if you could not injure me in any way that would be great." To now no one's surprise after on BANG! The pipe snapped opening the doors. The unspoken plan was to let Clara explain herself. Cas didn't get the memo. He came at her with his blade she jumped out of the way getting behind him and pushing him to the ground. She then sat on him straddling him grabbing the blade and throwing it across the room

"Cas. Clam down." Castiel glared at her "You're an abomination no better than the anti-Christ only you serve no biblical purpose. Just another hybrid not an angel not human." Clara raised an eyebrow

"Well Cas I'm a hell of a lot more angel then you right now." Cas glared, Clara shook her head amused. She stood up, holding out a hand for Cas he didn't take it walking back over to the others. Clara shook her head scowling "So? Am I just another monster now? Is that it? Cause in the great classification of just about everything you have all these different little groups but it's simple really. You have your humans and animals. Then your monsters then demons and of course the angels who well there's metatron, Michael and Lucifer." Garth glanced around the room "Aren't they in hell?" Clara nodded

"Yeah just cause there stuck in the cage doesn't mean there not still angels. Of course my kind which right now consist of me, my sister, Ash and my sisters two boys." Dean frowned

"So there are more of you? Cause Cas sad Metatron said that Jane chick was the only one." Clara scoffed

"I guess whoever the hell Metatron first needs a better name and to do some fact checking." Sam nodded Clara pulled one of the blades out of her blood soaked jacket and tossed it back to Dean. I guess now they had time to look her over the woman had just single headedly fought off 6 hell hounds who since they were Abbadon's were probably pretty big. Half angel or not it was quite a feat. Charlie spoke up from behind the others

"So half angel. That's pretty cool can you like do any smiting stuff?" Clara smiled "Someone doesn't think I'm gonna kill you all. Not really I can shoot a beam of light from my hand but it takes a lot out of me. It more of a last resort kind of thing. Also my aim with it. Kinda bad it just hits everything." Cas frowned "Anything else?" Clara nodded "I have some minor telekinetic ability. I could throw like a chair or something." Castiel glared at her. She could feel his piercing glare. He seemed to stare right through some kind of fire in his eyes. Something that even after everything he had retained it. Even though she lost that fire, that passion years ago. "How? If you're Nephilim then you shouldn't be able to do that. Unless, well who's your father. Which angel?" Clara removed her jacket, it was useless now torn and blood-soaked. "Gabriel." Dean groaned so did Sm. Castiel simply grimaced "Are you sure?" Clara nodded walking toward him favouring her left leg. "I'm positive." She turned to Dean who kept his blade ready directed at her, she looked right into his eyes mimicking the look he always had. One filled with sadness and pain along with something bitter and hateful. It was different then the way Cas was glaring at her, he was scanning her she only expression etched on his face was of hate, disgust and what might have been fear. Sam backed away stepping in front of Bex and Charlie. If a fight would break out it would happen now. With Dean and Cas both wielding the one weapon that could kill Clara and she with her own. The redhead sighed throwing her blade to the ground stepping in front of Dean who was looking at her the same way Cas was.

"Well go ahead. Kill me. Slay me down like you want, shive me like the monster I am. Isn't that your job?" Dean gazed at her his eyes filled with pain "No." he dropped the blade, reluctantly so did Cas. Sam walked over "Are we good here because we should get looking for Abbadon." Cas nodded. Garth turned to Clara "Is it all clear? The hell hounds dead?" Clara nodded "All 6 there were big sons of bitchs too. Just to add on to how awesome I am." Bex laughed following Clara out of the room the others followed. Sam making sure Dean and Cas were some distance away from Clara. Within the hour they had searched the entire compound finding nothing more than more easily killed demons and the room they had used to open purgatory the way they had left it years ago. The sight of the make shift lab bought back plenty of unpleasant memories and an onslaught or gory ages in the minds of Clara, Bex, Charlie and Garth. Finding their way out of the damp and dark building they pulled back into the van greeted by a pissed off tied up David Finch, who may or may not have been forgotten about. The seating arrangements shifted slightly. Clara taking a lonely seat in the very back with Finch. Bex, Charlie and Garth sat quietly next to Castiel who was rambling on about the different angels and how Nephilim are not in there anywhere. Sam drove this time staying quiet with his eyes on the road. Dean refrained from apologizing to Clara immediately, he would wait until no one was insulting her species. Bex who was seated next to Cas had had enough, she smacked him in the head

"Shut the fuck up." Castiel was taken aback "She's an abomination like Sam used to be."

"Thanks Cas." Charlie turned around to look at Clara, he was the first one to do it the whole ride. She was sitting with her knees pulled into her chest and her face buried in her hands. She nudged Garth who turned around also frowning. Bex hadn't looked behind her, she didn't need to. Garth looked at te former angel who was rubbing his head

"Listen Cas we don't want to offend you in any way but really your rant is I think racist and isn't making any of us happy so shut up." Charlie nodded "Like really. It's not like she's I don't know walking around saying she's the most powerful thing in the planet cause I don't think she is. Is she." Dean turned around glancing at Clara who either didn't notice or shouldn't care less

"I don't know cause Abbadon is fast becoming top dog in hell. Of course there's death but he might not be on the planet right now and I'm sure at some point some random ass huge monster is gonna come kick our asses." Bex nodded

"I think your just pissed because she's the closet we have to an angel and that thing is not you so I think Castiel is experiencing a human emotion called jealousy!" Cas glared at her, Dean smirked

"It's normal Cas. You used to be an angel you meet someone who's kinda angelic you're gonna hate them." Clara raised her head from the back smiling slightly

"Castiel if you touch my kid I have no other choice then to kill you and anyone who gets in my way." Garth turned around

"You serious?" Clara nodded "It's my kid. I'd do anything, even hurt you guys." Silence fell over them, if any one understood it was Dean. He raised his brother, he would die for him. Hell he had, Dean would do anything for his brother I guess if he had kids it would be the same. The finished the drive in silence, everyone lost in their own little world. Once they finally got back they were greeted by Kevin who had watched the movie finding Nemo on repeat for the entire time. Clara hugged her daughter.

"Finish the movie then watch it again I have to finish something."

Dean and Sam had put Finch in the basement tying him to a chair. Charlie and Garth sat with Ash. Sam and Dean joined them along with Clara. Cas went downstairs with Bex. After 15 minutes Cas came back up Sam turned to him

"He cracked?" Cas shook his head "I just don't want to be down there anymore. I don't know how she can do that in clean conscious." Sam nodded

"She knows she can kill him right?" Cas nodded becoming engrossed in the movie. Sam would have gone downstairs if Cas hadn't come up so shaken. After another twenty minutes Bex came up

"Dead. I know where Abbadon is though." Sam nodded "Cause of death." Dean and Clara bit there tongues Charlie and Garth looked like they were gonna be sick. Ash was thankfully sitting on the other side of the room and wasn't paying attention.

"Shock and a low pain tolerance, I've been through worse as a kid. I'm gonna take a nap. Also I don't know what you guys do with bodies but you might want to move him out of the basement." They nodded Clara went to sit with her daughter

"Let's go to your room." Ash smiled at her mother saying something to which Clara responded with laughing. Charlie looked at her phone

"Listen guys this has been fun and I'll stay in touch but have a life to get back to." Garth nodded

"Same things to hunt. I'll be checking in though." Kevin looked at them

"Can I go live on the boat? This chick is creeping me out and this house is terrifying." Dean frowned, looking at Garth, he nodded. Sam frowned Cas sat awkwardly in the corner. He and Dean went downstairs. Later that evening they gave him a hunter's funeral just because of the way he died.

That night everyone lay awake, including Bex dealing with what she had done that day. Surprised no one had asked her about Abbadon. They were probably all to freaked out to talk to her right now. Bex shrugged it off like she always did. She had a job to do, she did it. The job was never pretty but it got her through the night. Now she had time to think about the events of the morning, Clara was a Nephilim, she had read a book series about those but it was very different. How hard it must have been for her going through life like that. Not human not angel, despised by heaven and if the forces of hell knew. Everyone would want their hands on a Nephilim. Bex frowned looking at her wrist, the scars. She put them there because she was different from her family. Because instead of going into her family business which got you killed or in jail she became something more, a lot of people would call her a hero. She guessed she was. With that she fell asleep a hand still rubbing the white lines on her wrist.

**Shitty chapter I know. It will get better I just have to get there. Stay with me. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Surprise

**Alright so the last chapter was very crappy, this one will be better and will dive more into what idea I have for the story. This chapter is gonna be super short but have a really big plot twist. I don't own Supernatural.**

Bex was awake at 5, she walked into the kitchen rummaging around for something to eat. Bex wondered about this house, surely hunter didn't live in places like this. Bex finally found some bread and ate some toast. She sat biting her fingernails, the house was so quiet it bothered her she had been here for almost a week and was already itching to be someplace else. It's what she was used to moving around she felt vulnerable if she stayed in one place for too long. After all she had enemies, human and other wise. She felt cluster phobic in the windowless bunker. Bex ran a hand through her long hair, she stood went to her room and changed into a baggy t-shirt and leggings, Bex pulled on some running shoes and grabbed her Iphone. She left a note on the kitchen table and went out the door. Bex smiled once she was outside, it was really cold in the morning but she didn't care. Bex stated out sprinting then slowed to a jog, soon enough she wished she brought water so Bex turned around and walked back to the bat cave. When she came inside only Sam was awake, she avoided him and didn't make eye contact while in the kitchen. She sat down to eat an apple Sam looked her over he hadn't seen her in a short sleeved top and his eyes rested on the many scar on her inner arm. He didn't want to bring it up and wouldn't but she noticed, she glared at him

"Yeah. So?" she said, Sam shook his head "Nothing." He kept his eyes on her she pursed her lips then scowled

"I don't need you looking at me like that." Sam frowned "Like what?" Bex frowned

"Like that. The puppy eyes like I'm gonna fall apart any second. I'm here aren't I? I made it. Leave me alone." Sam nodded and Bex returned to room, Castiel came from the living room

"What was that?" Sam shrugged "Nothing important." Cas shrugged and made his own breakfast, next Clara came in with Ash as soon as she saw Cas, she pushed Ash behind her and grabbed some toast for her and her daughter. Dean came in glancing at Clara and Ash

"Cas isn't gonna do anything, he's in his pyjamas." Clara shrugged

"I never had good times with angels. Fallen or not." Cas frowned "What about your father?" Clara glared

"He's dead. Heaven found out about my sister and me after she was born. He loved my mother, and everyone thought it was impossible for an angel to feel that kind of emotion. Any emotion towards a human so they killed him and tried to kill my sister and I that's how I got this protecting her." Clara lifted her shirt slight to reveal a jagged white line extending from just below her ribs on the left across her stomach and onto her back.

"Angel blade. Didn't kill me hurt like hell though." Dean kept his on the scar an almost sick expression on his face.

"The angel blade that's the only thing that can kill you right?" Clara nodded

"Maybe the colt." Sam frowned "You know what the colt is?" Clara bitchfaced

"Are you serious? My mom's a hunter from a generation of hunters, I'm a hunter. I know what the colt is." Dean stifled a laugh, Cas looked around

"It seems so empty with Kevin not here. Are we sure he's safe?" Dean nodded

"The tablets are useless now. Since the angels have fallen and we know what's on the demon tablet, so does hell. They need a prophet to tell them what they already know." Clara shrugged. After a few minutes, Bex returned showered and changed. She was in burgundy jeans a dark blue long sleeved top and some back knee high boots. Her hair was down but her bangs were pinned back. She poured herself a cup of coffee.

"So. What's the plan?" she shrugged Dean glanced at her, she was already dressed as well were as the rest of them were still in pyjamas. She was in light blue jeans, a grey tank top and black converse.

"Bex I don't think there's enough info for a plan." She nodded staring at the two brothers, Cas and Clara raised their eyebrows "Bex, what?" the blond pursed her lips

"Are you sure there's only 2 of you? Winchester kids I mean?" Sam and Dean shifted in their seats before Dean answered

"Back in the apocalypse-" Bex cut in "Which one?" Sam rolled his eyes "The one with Satan." She nodded

"Carry one." Dean nodded "We found out dad had another son. Adam he looks like this." Dean walked into another room and grabbed a picture, Sam looked confused

"We have a picture?" Dean nodded handing it to Bex and Clara. Bex cocked her head

"He looks nothing like either of you. Not that you guys look similar but still." Clara shook her head

He and dean have the dame hair color. But they don't get that from their dad. Is eyes are kinda green." Bex furrowed her brow "I guess. Wait how tall is he?" Dean frowned

"6'1?" Sam nodded "Around there yeah." Bex and Clara nodded "That's it. Yep you guys are brothers." Sam and Dean frowned while Castiel simply nodded

"The Winchesters are tall." Bex and Clara burst out laughing Sam and Dean glared, Ash joined in the laughing as well not really understanding but loving it all the same. Sam smiled

"We should start with knowing everything there is to know about knights of hell I'm sure there's something here about-" Castiel interrupted

"Sam as much as I want to find Abbadon we have read every single file and book in this building. We know everything we can. I am tired of reading these over and over. If we want Abbadon we have to go looking." Clara smiled

"Well Cas has spoken. If were going on a wild goose chase I'm going to drop Ash off back at home." Ashley looked at her mother

"I'm going home. But you're not?" Clara frowned "I'll see you every 10 days like it always is when I go away for longer. And you'll be with your Aunt, Grandma and the boys." Ash nodded

"I'm gonna go play." Clara smoothed her daughters hair "Honey, it' going to. Not gonna." Dean smiled, Ash skipped off. Dean raised an eyebrow

"Grammar correction? Yours isn't so good either." Clara shrugged

"Let's just focus on what we do today. She has to have demons working for her. Unless like the Lucifer loyalists there are Crowley ones who are dead by now. Whatever, Demons bad." Bex nodded

"Unless it's the song. I love that song also the band." Clara nodded "I have the full album on my IPod." Bex smiled "Really same. My favorites are-" Dean stopped them

"I like music too. Let's focus in slaying a night of hell. Something new." Bex shook her head

"That's not new. Lilith, she was the first Demon." Sam frowned "So all we need is about 2 demons worth of demon blood and were set except I really don't do that anymore." Bex rolled her eyes

"How about your fancy knife?" Cas shook his head "They tried that. Didn't work." Bex sat back in her chair.

"What about the demon curing magic exorcism." Sam and Dean shook their heads before Dean answered

"You'd have to be pure. Sam could do it but it might kill him like it almost did during the trials. I know that look Sam we are not taking that chance! I'm not pure." He looked at Cas, he shook his head

"My sins in heaven and on earth, there is no possible way. Bex of course tortured someone to death yesterday and Clara your blood would most likely kill Abbadon." Dean stared at him open mouthed, Bex glared at Cas, Sam did also and Clara played with a strand of her hair. Not that Cas was stupid but it took a moment for him to realize what he just said.

"Oh. Right Clara." She nodded "Huh are you sure?" Cas nodded "Well I'm not entirely sure but blood of an angel could and your father wasn't just some Seraph angel like me he was one of the 4 Archangels. Your blood might work." Bex face palmed

"Abbadon can really do whatever the hell she wants and you think something might work?" Sam looked at her questioning her "Like you've never had an iffy plan?" Bex shook her head

"The CIA ran a tight ship. Fool proof plan's that went wrong anyway." Sam shrugged

"So are plan is once we get Abbadon we poison her with Clara's blood?" they nodded, Clara frowned

"You do realize we have to find Abbadon?" Dean stood up "I will tell Garth to put out a hunter APB for a very powerful demon redhead with stitches all around her neck. Good?" they nodded. They spent the day checking on wounds and looking over all the weapons between them they had 3 angel blades Clara said when she dropped off Ashley she could get at least two more from her home.

"But I'm leaving my family with 2" she said, when asked how they had so many, her father had gave their mother and she wouldn't explain how they got the others.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

The day passed with them realizing they were out of food. Around 5 a list was made they sent Bex into town to get groceries.

"I won't forget the pie!" she yelled as she walked towards the impala "Not a scratch!" Dean yelled back, the blonde nodded, driving off. Bex reached the nearest grocery store soon enough it had been a while since she'd gone shopping, I guess she did it a few times before she was possessed but Bex usually went out to eat. Unfortunately for Bex she had to pass through the baby food section, it sent a pang of pain and guilt through her, her son was only 6 months when he died. Anyone's death under 35is especially upsetting, someone that age has in the grand scheme of things has barely lived, maybe they had young kids or a new spouse, just starting out in a career. But when it's such a young child, it just isn't fair. Bex sped through the section training her eyes someplace else. She rounded a corner smacking right into someone.

"Oh sorry I'm not paying any attention… shit." She looked at who she had hit with a shopping cart. He couldn't be but of course with Bex's luck, a young guy around 20 or 21. A young man she had seen in a photo only that morning. He raised an eyebrow

"What?" Bex cringed "Well Fuck. Hi, I'm Bex Winchester." She smiled trying to see what he would do, he was shocked, taken aback. "Do you know a Sam or Dean?" Bex couldn't hesitate in coming up with a good answer so she went with wife

"Yeah, Mrs. Sam Winchester. How do you know them?" Adam looked focused

"I uhhh. It didn't seem like Sam could ever settle down. What about Dean?" Bex nodded

"Married also. To a redhead named Clara." She would be pissed, Bex thought. Adam nodded

"Where do they live? I'd like to visit I'm an old friend." Bex nodded, perfect.

"I can drive just help me with the food." Adam nodded grabbing his own items and they headed to the check-out counter, while paying for the food Bex quickly formulated a plan, she hoped no one saw. Once outside they put the groceries in the back of the impala. Bex quickly came up behind Adam and hit him the back of the head with her gun. Bex frowned nodding

"Human. Good to know."

**Short I know, but I like Adam and he should come back. Sorry if that sucked I'm still improving recently got hate on a different story so reminder for readers of this story please be nice with the criticism. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. First of all

**First of all, REVIEW! It's really not hard I do it all the time, they are greatly appreciated by me you have no idea how excited I am when I get a review. I don't own Supernatural.**

Bex stopped the car in front of the entrance she brought two bags of groceries in.

"Hey. I'm gonna need help with the rest. Also I have your half-brother tied up in the car." Their jaws dropped Dean jumped up from his chair

"What?! Say that again." Bex frowned "I'm gonna need help with the groceries. Right about Adam. Yeah he was at the store I said I was married to one of you and he wanted to visit he said he was an old friend so I lead him into the parking lot and knocked him out with the butt of my gun. I think he's human or else that wouldn't have worked."

They stood there with a dumbfounded and stunned look on their faces before Cas shook it off.

"Well. Let's go see, I guess."

The 5 of them walked towards the car Bex opened the back, there was Adam, his hands and feet tied with zip ties and his mouth duct taped. The 21 year old was struggling against the zip ties with no avail. He relaxed when he saw his brothers. Dean glared at Bex

"Duct taped his mouth? Really?" she shrugged "I didn't want him making all kinds of noise when was driving." Sam and Dean pulled him out of the car and cut the ties on his ankles and ripped the duct tape off

"Owww." Cas splashed holy water on him and cut him with a silver knife, then poked him with the angel blade.

"Ow, again. It's me. I swear not Michael or Lucifer, me Adam Milligan, and who are the girls?" Clara smiled

"Clara Montgomery, Nephilim." Bex looked at him "I'm Rebeca Novak, ex-CIA and sorry. You could have been like evil or insane or something. You still could be. Maybe he doesn't have a soul. Hey how'd you get out?" he shrugged

"I don't know. And I think I have a soul." Dean frowned "How would we know? Have you been sleeping since you got out?" Adam nodded "That was one of the first things I did why does that matter?" Sam shook his head

"He could be lying Dean. How does it feel to have a dead mother?" Adam frowned

"Why the hell would you bring that up? It fucking sucks." Cas looked him over

"Do you feel sad, depressed or grieving about it?" Adam nodded "She's my mother." They nodded Dean smiled

"I rule human." They cut off the other zip tie. Adam stretched his wrists

"What is this place?" Dean looked at the bat cave "Well I guess it's yours now to. Winchester bloodline." Adam nodded "What's been going on? With the hunting and congratulations on both of your marriages." Sam and Dean narrowed their eyes "Both of us?" Bex jumped in

"Neither of them are married I lied." Adam nodded being lead inside Dean sat him down, Adam sighed

"I guess the questioning isn't done." They shook their heads.

"So no idea how you got out?" Adam said no, Clara turned to Cas "Metatron?" Castiel shook his head

"He's powerful but isn't an Archangel he couldn't do that without dying."

"Abbadon?" Sam suggested, Dean shuddered "I really hope not." Adam raised an eyebrow "Who's Abbadon?" Dean shook his head

"That's later." They stayed silent for a minute before Bex clapped her hands and started jumping up and down

"Reapers! Rogue Reapers! No, never mind. Death! Death! Yep it was death. Your welcome." They stared at her, the noise made Ash make her way from her room

"Mommy? Who's that?" Adam turned around and watched Clara pick up her daughter

"Adam, I'll explain later. Are you hungry? It's almost 7." The 5 year old shook her head jumped down and ran back to her room. Adam looked at Clara, she glared

"So Death?" they shook their heads

"Why would he do that?" Sam asked Dean shrugged "Boredom?"

"Now Dean, I assure you I am never bored." They whipped around, there was death sitting at the end of the table with a pizza. They walked over staying slightly back Dean furrowed his brow

"Why are you here? Don't you have things to do?" Death pursed his lips

"Yes Dean I have things to do and this is one of those things. First of all, Clara you are welcome." The redhead frowned

"For what?" Dean rolled his eyes "Hiding you and your family all these years. Hiding them from the angel." Before Clara could speak Dean jumped in "Why would you do that?" Death rolled his eyes

"Because Dean, god asked me too." Clara bitchfaced "God? Are you kidding me? Why the hell would god care about me when he couldn't give a damn about the apocalypse? God doesn't care about me, metatron was just stupid and wouldn't know I exist because my father was in hiding. So ha! God doesn't give a damn it's just that no one knew." Death frowned

"I don't have time for this, god does care because he needs your daughter alive." Clara stepped back

"Why?" Sam and Dean blocked the entrance to the hallway, death frowned

"Nothing bad I assure you. But your daughter is to give birth to a prophet and she can't do that if she's dead now can she?" Clara frowned

"So my daughter's kid has to be born? What about the other prophets that will exist?" Dean frowned

"They exist but your grandchild is to be the first one and that child's status as Nephilim will make them exceptionally powerful. We need your daughter alive, keeping you and your family members safe just comes with it." Clara walked towards him

"Why did you chose now of all moments to show up?" Death pursed his lips

"Because I decided to do the Winchesters a favour and pull your brother out of hell, soul intact and not insane. Thank me." Cas tilted his head, squinted

"Why? What benefits you?" Death sighed

"Kill, Abbadon. Do whatever because soon enough she will decide she is the new Satan and will try to bring on the apocalypse. Bigger and worse than before, Knights of hell are more ruthless and cunning then Satan ever was. They are pure evil, twisted demon. There human souls are long gone. Destroy her to repay me."

Just like that Death vanished. Leaving everyone very confused and slightly pissed off. Bex nodded

"So that's death. Sassy little bitch." Dean nodded "You have no idea, you should have met Gabriel or Lucifer." Sam nodded "You should have heard him inside my head. He's a dick with a bad singing voice." Clara stared the wall, wide eyed with her mouth hanging open, she took a breath in

"At least I know I'm getting a grandchild." Dean nodded

"That's always a nice thing to hear. But doesn't god hate Nephilim? Why would he want to make one a prophet?" Sam and Bex started talking at the exact same time

"Well if God… sorry. Go on, no you go on. Damnit."

"Well if God… sorry. Go on, no you go on. Damnit."

They both stopped talking before Bex continued on

"If God didn't want Nephilim he wouldn't have made it possible for an angel to procreate a child. I think it was just the angels you had a problem with there half human counter parts." Sam nodded

"I was gonna say that." Adam looked at them "What's Abbadon? What's a knight of hell?" Sam frowned

"Queen of hell."

"Oh, alright then. How do we kill her?" Dean handed Adam a beer "So far Clara. But really our problem is more finding her than anything else." Adam nodded

"You couldn't just summon her and then kill her?" Sam frowned

"We could if we wanted to die." Adam nodded

"That bad?" everyone nodded Castiel frowned "I'm hungry. Clara?" she glared

"I'm not cooking you shit, Dean cooks doesn't he?" the oldest Winchester frowned grabbed the groceries and headed to the kitchen, Clara and Cas tagging along. Bex turned to Sam

"What's it like to be the middle child? I was one?" Sam raised an eyebrow

"I thought you only had a sister?" she shook her head "I had a brother but he…. He's dead, I don't talk about him." Sam nodded handing her a beer. She sat down in a chair, Sam looked at her, his eyes full of what was supposed to be comforting. But she took it as pity.

"Stop that." She got up and made her way to her room. Adam shook his head grinning

"She doesn't like you." Sam shook his head "I don't think she likes anyone." Adam shrugged

"So since death pulled me out, I'm not gonna be all messed up?" Sam shrugged

"You're probably messed up, but not as bad as I was. Besides if you're not messed up you're not a Winchester." Adam shrugged

"So hunting really is the family business?" Sam nodded "On my mother's side, on dad's side we are men of letters." Adam nodded

"What the hell is that?" Sam thought for a moment "Scholarly hunters." Adam nodded

"I should learn how to hunt." Sam looked surprised but really he was expecting it, Adam continued on

"I had some time to think while in hell. I figure maybe that wouldn't have happened to me if I knew anything. I learnt from my mistakes though. I should know what you guys know and be able to do what you do. It'll take a while. But I know how to defend myself which is a start." Sam nodded

"We'll get on that. What have you been doing since you got out? When did you get out?"

"Sometime last week. I found myself on earth in the Lebanon. I figured I was there for a reason, I 'found' some money for food and stuff, and I so happened to be in the grocery store and the blonde kinda hit me with her shopping cart then well, lied a lot. Got me into the parking lot and knocked me out. I woke up tied up in the back of the impala." Sam nodded

"Alight then. Sorry about Bex, but I think when she needs something the way she gets it is either force or manipulation. She used both on you I guess." Adam nodded

"How'd you guys find them?" Sam frowned "There was a case with a werewolf senator and Bex was possessed, she was Ruby. Clara was a hunter on the case we teamed up. Senator was killed. We think Abbadon is doing stuff. Basically." Adam, lowered his head, pinching the bridge of his nose

"So this Abbadon is the bad guy right now?" Sam smiled slightly "Yep."

"Dinner!" Dean called from the kitchen, Ash came running in "Sam stood up, I'll get Bex."

Sam made his way down the hall to Bex's room, her door was open he walked in

"Bex…" she was sitting over her bed looking down at a picture, Sam couldn't see of who it might be. He Sat down next to her, she glared at him, he moved further away

"Bex are you ok." She bit her lip "Ya losechester I'm fine. But could you go? You have your dead baby brother let me cry over mine." She snapped at him, he stood up leaving shutting her door. Sam made his way back to the kitchen, Cas looked at him "Where's Bex?"

"She's not hungry." Sam answered, Cas narrowed his eyes "She seemed hungry, is she ok?" Sam nodded

"She just wants to be alone. I'll bring her something later." Dean raised his eyebrow

"That's right Sammy you take care of your new girlfriend." Adam, snickered looking at Dean

"Dean I think I saw you taking care of yours?" Dean glared at him

"Shut up. Adam." Both Dean's younger brothers started laughing immediately.

**So I brought back Adam and Death made a brief appearance. Anyone else dead you want back? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Boston

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy, guys season 9 is so freaking soon! I can't believe it! Hellateus almost over! SQUEEEE! I don't ow Supernatural (If I did Destiel would be canon and Sam would have a real friend or girlfriend so he would be a little happy).**

Bex couldn't believe someone had seen her cry, or even slightly upset. It had never happened never in front of people had she shown any emotion that made her feel vulnerable. At least someone got their baby brother. Bex fixed her make-up and made her way to the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"What's for dinner?" Clara smiled at her "Chicken." She took the only seat left beside Sam and across from Adam, she smiled at him

"I don't think we got off on the right foot I'm Bex." Adam nodded "Adam." He turned to Dean

"Who's gonna teach me to hunt?" Dean narrowed his eyes "Who said anyone was doing that." Adam glanced at Sam, who looked away

"I thought since I'm stuck with you guys now since I have no were else to go I figure I should learn something." Dean shook his head "You'll get killed." Castiel looked Adam over

"He is the Winchester bloodline he should know, everything. Besides it would be helpful to have another hunter." Dean glared at Cas

"Shut up." Castiel frowned, Clara patted his head "Dean I think what Cas means is that, Adam is in danger now that he is on earth and your brother, he should know how to defend himself. Just saying." Dean glare didn't waver, she returned the steely gaze. Smiling Clara returned to her daughter, Dean looked at Sam

"He can learn how to hunt but I'm not teaching him." Sam nodded

"That's fine, we have a former angel, a former CIA agent, a Nephilim and me. I think he'll be fine." Dean frowned, Adam smiled along with Sam. Bex pushed the food around on her plate, Sam looked at er

"You ok." She glared at him, frowning "Yes." Sam shook his head picking up a French fry and putting it in front of her face "Eat it." she huffed

"I'll bite you." Adam laughed "Do it." Sam shook his head "She won't bite me- ow!"

She bit him "Bex what the hell was that?" "Do not try to understand what I will and will not do." She then proceeded on with her meal, Sam rubbed his hand

"Do you bit people often?" She shrugged "Depends on how out of options I am." Sam nodded, fair enough. Bex smiled, if it was fake no one could tell. After dinner they sat around and read different files. Bex and Sam began to teach Adam about the wonders of monsters and magic.

**3 weeks later! 3 weeks later! 3 weeks later! 3 weeks later!000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey, Sam. How's Adam coming along?"

"Good he knows his stuff, shoots strait and can hold his own in a fight." Dean nodded

"Good cause I found a case, to keep us busy while we keep on finding nothing on Abbadon." Sam nodded

"What is it?" Dean picked up the laptop "Looks like a nest of vamps." Sam nodded

"There's so many of us the odds are good. There's only about 6 or 7 of them." Dean nodded

"I'll get u organized, everyone's in the living room so." Dean and Sam walked in. Clara looked pissed off, she had been since the week before when she dropped Ash off with her grandmother and Aunt for her safety. Bex was trying to be consoling and failing miserable.

"At least your child remains alive." "At least your sister likes you." It was slightly pathetic. Adam was trying to teach Cas how to use a phone properly. Dean clapped his hands

"So we have a case, a vampire's nest. We are leaving for Sam where it is?"

"Boston." Dean nodded "So we are leaving for Boston in about 1 hour, get packed up. No debating." They all stood up and headed to their respective rooms to get ready. Sam shrugged

"You feel like something's gonna happen on this hunt?"

"God or bad?" Sam shrugged "Good I'd say." Dean smirked at his brother "Then you're insane." Sam shrugged going off to pack their own things.

Once their hour was up Dean, Sam, Adam, Cas and Clara piled into the Impala leaving Bex smiling clambering onto a motorcycle. There was an interesting story behind how she just left one day and came back with it but she won't tell them. She zipped up her jacket pulled on her helmet screamed

"I bet I get there first!" and took off. Sam turned around, Adam was uncomfortably squished between Cas and Clara. Dean couldn't help but laugh at him. Sam reached for the radio, Dean hit his hand away

"No. I'm driving. I pick the music." He put the radio on the rock station and blared it the entire way there. By the end of the drive, Bex had gotten rooms at a motel and bought food

"Hey slowpokes!" Dean frowned "How fast did you go? Speed limit was 60 mph (100 kmph)" Bex shrugged

"85 ish (140 km ish)" Sam glared at her "And if you crashed?" Bex smirked "Sorry Mom. You guys want pizza?" they nodded headed inside the motel room which was Sam and Adam's.

"So anything fun on the drive?" Sam bitchfaced "Dean blasted AC/DC the whole drive." Clara shrugged

"I like it."

Adam smiled, "So when are we going after the vampires?" Sam shrugged "ASAP but we have to find them." Bex flashed a shit eating smile and shoved a newspaper in front of his face.

"All the attacks are happening around this 1 abandoned warehouse. Vamps love that right?" Castiel nodded

"Why are we going at night while there awake?" Dean frowned "Because that's our plan, and we have to sharpen the machetes and I have to catch up on some sleep so. I'll be in my room. Bex what room is it?"

"Either 4 or 6, pick one your haring with Clara cause I can't deal with her angsty ass anymore." Clara glared at her, making her eyes glow for extra measure

"Bite me, blondey." Bex laughed "The last person who said that to me got bitten." Sam glared at her

"Yeah are you 3 year old?" Bex shrugged "On the inside." Then Bex grabbed her machete and began to sharpen it.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

For the hunt they had split up. Cas with Bex and Sam, Dean with Adam and Clara. Dean, Adam and Clara went through the front door and the others would wind through the halls from the back, therefore Dean, Adam and Clara saw the scene first. The vampires were dead and an Indian woman was tied to a chair with her mouth duct taped, wearing of all thing, a pantsuit. Dean ran over, pulling off the duct tape. She spoke before he could

"I'm Kaia I'm a fallen angel. I know who you are is Cas with you?" Dean shook his head

"He'll be here soon. Why?" Kaia frowned "Nathaniel is here and he want's Castiel dead." Adam untied her, Clara helped her up

"HI I'm Clara I'm Nephilim are you gonna try and kill me?" Kaia shook her head, turning back to Dean

"Another of our kind is here, Hallethina." Dean frowned "Even for an angel that's bad." Kaia nodded

"She goes my Halle. She doesn't want Cas hurt, she'll be in danger also." Adam looked around

"Who tied you up?" Kaia rubbed her writs were the ropes had been "Nathaniel, the three of us stuck together after the fall. Halle feared he might turn on us." Kaia took an elastic off her wrist and pulled her long black hair into a ponytail.

"We have to find them." She took off running through the building, she was fast obviously she's chosen a good vessel. They raced down a hallway into another room to find Sam and Bex semi passed out on the floor and Cas being chocked by Nathaniel, Kaia ran over attempting to throw him off of Cas, Nathaniel threw her against a wall. Dean, Adam and Clara ran over, Nathaniel wielded an angel blade

"Stay back this doesn't concern you, especially you. Filthy half breed." Clara rolled her eyes

"I'm more angel then you are!" she grabbed him, but he cut her with the blade sending her back, screaming clutching her arm. Dean pushed Adam back, Cas struggled against Nathaniel to no avail, the door banged open once more, a small woman with short layard Sandy blonde hair ran into the room tackling, Nathaniel. He shoved her underneath him, only to be kicked in the stomach. She rolled out from under him and stabbed him in the back with his own blade. Cas looked up at her

"Poetic justice." She helped him up. The punched him in the face.

All eyes were trained on the two girls, they contrasted each other, Kaia with her long silky black hair, dark skin, angular features, deep brown eyes and she was tall, 5'9 or 10. The other one Halle presumably was petite, but strong (obviously), she had sandy blonde hair that fell a few inches above her shoulders in lots of layers, her eyes were, light brown, she was pale, and has soft features but her jaw off set slightly from if her vessel ever broke her jaw, not too noticeable but you could see it if you looked, she was short, 5'3 and could only weigh around 115 lbs. They were dressed differently, Kaia looked as though she just came from the office, Halle wore, ripped black skinny jeans, knee high light brown boots (no heel), a grey tank top and a red jacket. She gripped the angel blade in her hand. Cas got up from the floor

"What was that for?" Kaia stomped on his foot. He glared at her, Kaia pinned him to a wall

"For breaking heaven, you Asshat." Her accent was vague but still there. He glanced helplessly at the others, Halle just cleaned her blade. He looked at her

"Halle I'm sorry." She pursed her lips "I was in your garrison! I was your warrior! You taught me everything I know! Then you just ditched us for a pair of plaid wrapped broken brothers?"

The pain in her voice was obvious but she tried to mask it with anger. Cas frowned

"Are there any other Angels." Halle glared at Castiel, Kaia smiled

"Callum, but Nathaniel probably got him already." Cas nodded. Halle scoffed

"Or he was working with Nathaniel and wants to kill us all." Kaia shook her head

"He wouldn't do that he's probably dead." Halle shrugged, pulling the machete out of the holster on her thigh

"Whatever." The Winchesters, Bex and Clara stayed silent. Halle looked them over, her eyes settling on Adam

"Someone got out of hell. Personally I wanted to pull you out, but the leader of my garrison kept telling me no." she turned her head to Cas, Dean was glaring at him

"You ordered Adam to stay in hell?" Cas looked down, "I had already pulled Sam out." Clara frowned

"And you told your garrison about your super-secret make Sam soulless business?" Cas shrugged

"I don't know how Halle found out." Halle smiled "I was following you. I had been since, the seals started breaking. You weren't yourself, I was, I would say worried but that would be lying. I was bored and intrigued on what force could make the always loyal Castiel question Heaven. Eventually it was power I guess."

Castiel looked down he couldn't make eye contact with anyone. Kaia placed a hand on his shoulder

"Not all of us think the way she does. Don't you remember me?" Dean nudged Sam and the others towards the door

"Cas you catch up with the angels. Will be at the car." Cas looked at him, he looked like a kicked puppy. Dean, Sam, Bex and Clara left. Adam stood there frozen

"Why wouldn't you pull me out?" Halle smiled

"Ya Cas? Why didn't you pull out baby Winchester? Was I cause Crowley told you not to?" Cas frowned

"I was doing my best at the time Halle! Not pissing off Crowley was the best I could do!" Halle sneered, gripping the angel blade in here hand. Castiel tilted his head

"Why have that, your human now." Halle frowned "Maybe you are, I'm not. Kaia's not, did you not see the big glowy light thing when I stabbed that dick?" Cas stepped back

"You still angels?" Halle nodded, Kaia shook her head. Adam backed out of the room. Running into the parking lot

"Dean! The angels still have power!" Dean whipped around

"What?!" Bex rolled her eyes "He's saying the angels are angeling." Everyone turned to Clara, she shrugged

"If there angeling they don't have wings or halo's." Sam frowned "Do we got back inside?" Dean nodded. They five of them ran back in, they ran into Cas and Kaia

"Get out! It's Callum, he's not on our side." Dean frowned "Who is he?" Kaia pushed them back down the hallway

"One of Naomi's handpicked warriors. Halle can hold him off, but not for long. Castiel run, go with them!" Kaia stopped running, panting. Bex stopped next to her

"Are you all right?" Kaia nodded "I was never the strongest of angles, and after the fall…." She trailed off, Bex nodded. Supporting the angel helping her down the hallway and into the parking lot. Kaia leaned against the van.

"Someone has to help Halle." Cas nodded "I'll go." Kaia shoo her head "You must be suicidal." Clara pulled her angel blade out of her jacket,

"I'll go." Dean grabbed her arm "No." she pushed him off "Yes." Then sprinted back inside, Dean threw his hands into the air

"What the hell is happening?!" Kaia, looked at him "You meant to kill vampires instead you found us, and Nathaniel tried to kill Cas, then Halle killed him then you found out Cas purposely left Adam in hell. I learned Halle spied on the leader of her Garrison who she is supposed to have faith in. Now Callum is battling Halle, I mean it. Full one 1 on 1 war. Your Nephilim girlfriend just ran into the building to what certainly may be her death."

Out of all that all Dean had to say was "She's not my girlfriend." Sam looked back to the building

"Kaia why aren't you helping?" she frowned "Well there are different angles, some made for fighting and war like, Castiel, Hallethina, Callum, Ezekiel. You understand the ones you boys have had real experience with. There are the archangels as well but they are… dead. Then there are the spies, Nathaniel, Samandriel, Ion. Angles much like business men Uriel, Zachariah, Naomi others of course. The there's angles like me, we are simple. Can fight, like any other angle but we simply plan things. Make arrangements, control where the souls go. In the grand scheme of things, not to important." Bex frowned

"Everyone's important." Kaia shrugged, the door of the dark and damp warehouse opened, showing Clara supporting a beaten and bloodied Halle. Kaia ran over, looking to Clara

"Did you kill him?" Clara shook her head "He was already dead when I got there, Halle was just kinda sitting on the floor. Panting covered in blood. Is it yours?" Halle made her best attempted at a shrug

"About 40 percent of it." Kaia nodded, placing her hand on Halle's forehead, Halle shoved it away

"What the hell are you doing? You'll just pass out for 2 days again and I'll have to lug you around." Cas helped Halle up

"I'm sorry." She shrugged "Whatever, I tried to pull him out you know. The little one. But that didn't work out and Michael was like; what the fuck do you think you're doing here?' then I was all 'not much brah.'" Kaia frowned

"Were you hit on the head?" Halle shrugged "Possibly."

The rest of them stood near the van, Sam kept glancing at the former angels.

"What do we do?" Dean shrugged "Keep them as pets? This Halle one seems like she knows what she's doing, and they just killed 2 of their friends." Sam frowned

"I guess, there aren't any rooms left." Bex looked at Kaia and Halle "They're angels still, why would they sleep." She called over to them "Do you guys sleep?!" Kaia turned around

"About every 2 or 3 weeks." Bex nodded

"Problem solved, we can lend them a bed every 2 or 3 weeks. Can we keep them please? Clara and I feel horribly outnumbered." Clara shook her head

"I'm fi-" Bex put her hand over the redhead's mouth "Can we please keep the angels? Hey now we have angel blood!" Dean nodded, turning to Adam, who was staring at the ground

"Why would Crowley care if I was out of hell or not?" Halle yelled over at them

"Cause Crowley's a dick and stop asking if you can keep us like we are pets." Clara smiled, Bex cringed

"You can hear us?" Kaia nodded "We are still angels or kind of." Halle shook her head

"We're angels." Kaia glared at her "Accept it we have no wings and no halo's we are not angels!" Halle rolled her eyes

"Then why can I do this?" she shoot a beam of white light at a trash can, the trash can burst into flames. Halle turned to Kaia with smug smile on her face. Kaia stood up

"Who's gonna help you off the ground now?" then Kaia walked across the parking lot to the Winchesters dragging Castiel with her

"I apologize for Halle's behavior." They shrugged, Dean looked at the angels sitting on the ground

"She probably doesn't really get the human politeness thing anyway." Kaia shook her head

"She understands just fine, she just won't do it." Bex laughed, Clara elbowed her

"What? A rude, stubborn, badass angel. It's funny." Dean shrugged, Sam frowned

"Kaia, right?" she nodded "Do you guys want to come back with us?" Kaia shrugged

"Only if you people want us. Halle can get worse, you realize." Sam smiled

"We deal with Dean, we'll be alright." Kaia nodded "Halle get up!" Halle frowned

"We have free will now! Don't tell me what to do!" Kaia pursed her lips

"It gets much worse I hope you understand this." Dean shrugged "Adam get the snarky angel." Adam sighed, walking over

"Excuse me Baby Winchester does it look like I need help?" Adam nodded "Yes." He grabbed her arm. Helping her walk, she glared at everyone

"Kaia the trucks over there." Sam looked over to where she was pointing

"So it is." Kaia nodded "I'll drive since you can't." Halle looked furious, shoving Adam's arm off. Limping over to the truck, clambering into the passenger seat. Kaia chuckled hugging Cas, taking him by surprise he awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Goodbye Kaia. Follow us to the bunker." Kaia nodded, racing over to their truck. Dean laughed

"Maybe Cas did have an angel girlfriend?" Cas narrowed his eyes, glancing back to the truck.

"Shut up Dean."

**So introduced the fallen angels. They are pretty important parts of the story. I'm going to start doing the chapters so that each one focuses on a different pairing unless important stuff is happening then its focused around everyone. This was no one gets neglected in this story. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. Sorry is said a lot

**So we have some angles! They'll defiantly play their part. If you could guess its Halle/Adam and Kaia/Cas. Maybe. This chapter won't really focus on a specific pairing. Thank you for the review. Everyone see season 9x1? So excited for season fine! I don't own Supernatural, but if I did…..**

**WARNING: DISCUSSING RAPE AND ABUSE AND SCUCIDE**

They all sat at the giant table in the bunker aside from Kaia and Halle who were washing the blood off of themselves and changing. Kaia came back in first, Dean looked up at her

"Where's the other one, who apparently kicks ass." Kaia smirked

"Tending to her wounds an attempting to heal them." Halle flounced in

"Attempting, my ass. They're fixed." Kaia glared at her "Of course they, feel bad yet?" Halle shrugged

"Be more specific. I've done a lot." Kaia bit her lip "Killing our friends."

"Nathaniel and Callum? They tried to kill us, so I killed them." Kaia frowned

"We could have reasoned with them." Halle scoffed "Ok, the next angels we meet you can try that and I'll stand behind with a blade ready for whatever son of a bitch we run into!" Kaia collapsed into a chair

"How I got stuck with you I have no idea." She mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, Halle scowled

"Feeling's mutual sis." Kaia rolled her eyes crossing her arms "We are not sisters, we are completely different forms of Angel!" Halle shrugged

"Let's not get into the family tree now. I'd like to talk to my loyal garrison leader Castiel." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, Cas looked up at the angel staring at him

"So talk." She pursed her lips "Alone." Dean frowned "I'm gonna have to step in here, if you wanna talk to Cas you can talk right here with all of us." Halle shrugged

"Fine but you won't want to hear this. I'm worried Castiel." Cas nodded

"That's understandable, you were cast from your home." Halle shrugged

"I don't give a shit about that I was considering falling for a while I learnt how to be human while you were in purgatory. Anyway it' nearly 2014." Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat

"What's that matter, what Zachariah showed us was a bunch of what ifs." Halle face palmed

"What ifs that are coming true! Think about it! Cas is human, you didn't shut the gates of hell, Bobby Singer is dead! Adam's out to be Michael's vessel! Do you even know what Abbadon is doing?!" they shook their heads

"We don't have a lead on her." Sam answered then continued with "Where are you going with this?" Halle laughed

"Zachariah's little 'bunch of what ifs' can come true and will if Abbadon isn't stopped soon." Dean shook his head

"Do open the cage she would have to break seals or have the rings which we have." Halle shrugged

"Then she'll break seals. There are hundreds of them and you only have to break 66! A righteous man has already broken in hell. Dean that was you! That seal is forever broken." She stopped Sam stepped in

"She can't kill Lilith all over again." Halle shrugged "She doesn't have to Lilith was a knight of hell. First born and most powerful demons. All Abbadon would have to do is kill herself which she wouldn't want to do but she's daddy's little girl so she'd do anything. Everyone stayed silent for a moment until Adam looked up at the angel

"So the apocalypse my brothers tried so hard to stop can happen again? How much time?" Kaia stared wide eyes at Halle, he jumped up from her seat and shoved the other angel against a wall

"Are you kidding me! The apocalypse!" She punched Halle in the face, then kneed her in the stomach and punched her in the face again.

"I don't believe you! Keeping this to yourself." Halle couched into her hand, seeing blood she pushed Kaia to the floor and sat on her pinning her friend's arms above her head

"I was waiting to find Cas and the Winchesters! What the hell could you have done about it!?" Bex walked over and flipped Halle off of Kaia and sat on herself wielding an angel blade.

"Fucking angels. Fucking things up." She got up and helped Kaia to her feet

"I'm going to sleep. Later bitchs." Bex left, Sam called after her. She turned glaring at him

"I'm going to sleep." She tossed the blade on the ground and made her way to her room. Sam frowned

"So right Halle how much time do we have?" the angel climbed to her feet wiping the blood from her face.

"Well I estimate 4 or 5 months tops." Dean frowned "Well I think Bex has the right idea. I'm going to sleep." Sam nodded and everyone went to their respective rooms aside from Kaia and Cas.

"I'm sorry about Halle. She really did have so much faith in you." Cas nodded

"I'm sorry as well." Kaia nodded "They would have followed you to the ends of the earth, your garrison. You had good warriors and they were loyal. Hester went wrong while you were insane. We know that but, against Raphael. The leviathan, Naomi. They would have been there, I know Halle would have despite her flaws which you are no doubt familiar with." Cas nodded

"I know. But the end, how are we supposed to stop it this time? We have no proof that angel blood will even work." Kaia shrugged

"Then Halle and I will both use everything we have and smite her." Cas shook his head

"Abbadon? She'd need to be weakened. She's as strong as ever." Kaia thought for a moment

"Clara use her one shot Halle and I can both try smiting and someone can stab her with the demon knife beforehand. That could work." Cas frowned

"Yes it could but if it doesn't? She'll kill us all and the end will be upon us." Kaia sighed

"There'd still be Michael. The world doesn't have to end." Cas frowned

"It wouldn't be the same." Kaia chuckled

"Nothing is."

Dean sat on his bed, his door wide open. Clara knocked, he looked up expecting Sam or Cas

"Can I come in?" Dean nodded, she sat next to him. "You ok?" Dean shrugged

"We lost a lot to stop Lucifer and knowing it could just happen all over again." Clara nodded

"It's unsettling, totally. But we can stop it." Dean nodded "Yeah, Maybe." Clara put a hand on his shoulder

"It's different now, we have 2 angels, access to Crowley and everything he knows, me." Dean cut in

"That's a little stuck up." She shrugged, noticing Dean hadn't shrugged off her hand yet, so she kept in there.

"You and Sam have taken on a night of hell before." Dean rolled his eyes

"When Sam was hopped up on demon blood. Yeah." Clara frowned, looking him in the eye. She now understood when people said the eyes were the window to the soul. She could see the pain and suffering he had endured in his life. Going to hell, losing his parents, Sam, Bobby. She have him a sad smile

"We can do it, mainly cause we're all awesome and badass." Dean chuckled

"Me, maybe not you." She flicked him in the head.

"Don't make me hurt you." Dean smiled "Ok." Clara laughed

"I could seriously throw you across the room." Dean nodded "It's a little scary when you think about it." She shrugged "It's helpful. Well guess I'll leave you to your sulking then." Dean frowned, she saw this. She kissed him on the cheek goodnight Dean. She made for the door, Dean stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Clara." She looked at him her silver eyes piercing his bright green ones. He kissed her, surprised for a moment then she kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. Dean shut the door pulling her towards the bed. He was surprised she didn't leave, he thought she hated him. Maybe she was doing this out of pity. Dean didn't really care, he liked her maybe she felt the same way. She pulled up the hem of his t-shirt, he helped her pull it off all the way. She looked at him for a moment before removing her own shirt and kissing him again pushing him onto the bed. Her hands went for his belt buckle, Dean smiled into her mouth, she did the same.

Bex stared at her wall, absent mindedly picking at the nail polish she painted on for no reason the night before. Sam knocked on her door she turned glaring at him

"Why are you angry at everyone?" she shrugged

"Cause that's life motherfucker." Sam huffed "Well, that nice." He sat next to her, she kept glaring, he didn't move.

"Seriously, what did we do to you?" she shrugged "With everything you and your brother have been through your still ok. You still have each other and now you both have Adam. And of course there's Cas. It's not fair!" she threw a pillow across the room. Sam frowned

"You had a brother right? What happened to him?" Bex frowned

"He killed himself." Sam nodded "I'm sorry." She shrugged "My family was…. Not ok. My dad he…" her voice hitched, she turned away from him. He frowned

"You don't have to do that. I won't tell anyone if you get upset." She gave him the finger without turning around. Sam nodded

"When you were possessed, the others would have killed you no problem. I didn't want you dead." Bex still didn't look at him

"Why? Why not kill me?" Sam frowned, she didn't care about her own life? To be fair he never used to either.

"Because it was Ruby. I didn't want her to put another one over us. After what she did, manipulating me to free Lilith. I didn't want her to win against us again." Bex nodded, turning back to him a smile on her face

"To be fair you thought it would be a great idea to chug blood and get cozy with the demon." Sam nodded

"Bad decisions on my part." Bex nodded "You think Losechester?" Sam smiled

"I'm not a fan of that nickname." Bex shrugged to bad.

"You are really good at changing the subject. I was asking about your brother." Bex frowned, Sam sighed "You don't have to tell me." Sam stood up, Bex sighed

"Damnit now I want to tell you. I've used that trick on people, how'd you use it on me?" Sam smiled

"I just did." He sat back down next to her, she grabbed a photo out of her desk drawer of five people. Bex was one of them, she looked different, happy, much younger and she had pink hair.

"I'm 16 here. We had lived here for about a year this was before everything went wrong. If you could guess that's me with the green eyes and pink hair. My sister is 14 here, she looks just like me mother, curly black hair and dark blue eyes, then my brother he's 12. Looks like me or my dad I suppose. Green eyes blonde hair. My sister's name is Katherine and my brother is Alec. Alec killed himself when he was 17, I was 21 and my hair wasn't pink anymore. Our father was abusive in more ways than one. When I was 17 my father tried to rape my sister and I. He had her tied up and had knocked me out, I woke up as he was… we'll say touching my sister. I ran downstairs to our gun cabinet grabbed a handgun loaded it and shot him. We found our mother dead, I took them and we ran away. We lived by ourselves for a bit no money. When I as 18, I enlisted in the army to provide for them I did but then the CIA wanted me. I took the job and gave them the money they needed. They were fine for a while then my brother couldn't take it. He shot killed himself. My sister stopped taking my money and stopped talking to me. I kept tabs on her she's alive, that's all I know."

Sam wrapped his arm around her

"I'm sorry." Bex shrugged "It's over and now I'm here. So are you since you keep invading my personal space and annoying me. Goodnight Sam. Hint, hint leave." Sam smile and left

"Goodnight Bex."

Adam sat in the kitchen drinking a beer, since for some reason Dean wouldn't let him drink any (dude I'm 21!). He heard footsteps he expected either of his brother's instead seeing Halle. She took a beer out of the kitchen and sat across from Adam. He looked her over

"What did you mean after you killed Nathaniel or whatever his name was when you said it was poetic justice?" Halle frowned

"He stabbed us in the back when he betrayed us. I returned the favour, just in a more literal sense." Adam nodded

"Did you know Lucifer? Before he was cast out?" Halle nodded, sipping her beer

"It's times like this where I wish I could get drunk. Ya I knew him, he was great. Nice to us, taught us stuff. He loved his brothers and sisters so much. He was good then he was asked to do something he didn't want to do and rebelled, like Cas did. Like I almost did. He was cast out and became Satan. The end." Adam frowned

"So it was hard on the angels?" Halle nodded "Definitely, then Gabriel left. I like him to, sassy, funny bastard. Then our father left heaven as well. Leaving Michael in charge who you know is a major dick. Of course there was Raphael too, again major dick. The Cas did some shit then there are no accessible archangels. And we are locked out of heaven."

Adam nodded "You know there's a song called that?" she nodded

"Some jack ass was singing that over angel radio. Then it stopped, someone must have killed him." Adam's face simply said 'what the hell did you just say?' Halle saw this, she shrugged

"The life of an angel isn't a glamorous one." She downed the rest of her beer and studied Adam

"Don't act like hell didn't fuck you up." Adam frowned

"For an angel you swear a lot." She shrugged "I spent o much time on earth, I know the customs and how to speak like you humans do. Wait a sec…. don't change the subject." Adam frowned

"How old is your vessel anyway? You look like a teenager." Halle frowned again

"She's 19 and don't avoid the topic of conversation! Hell messed you up and you're acting like your fine so that your brother's will leave you alone! You're doing the thing the Winchesters do, drowning out the feelings by saying things like 'im fine' 'no chick flick moments' and 'no Sam I'm not having nightmares'. You're in pain I can see it. I can see you soul Adam." He cringed

"That's really creepy." Hale nodded "I know it is. But it's really fun to say. Like walking up to random people, I can see your soul!" both of them started laughing. Adam got his beer up his nose which made both of them laugh even harder, he smiled at her

"Wait so angels they all look different like without the vessel's right?" she nodded

"What do you look like?" she smiled

"Actually pretty pathetic. Not that big, as tall as the bunker maybe, pretty human looking, two arms, two legs sort of thing. At first angels weren't supposed to have gender but then our father kinda went screw it and made look like guy's or girls. I'm a girl, long hair pain in the ass. Pretty normal for the 'female' angels. The one thing different about all of us is the wings. They all look black to humans' cause there just shadow's when we 'reveal' them and when we die their burn marks on the ground. To angels mine are silver with gold streaks and stuff. That's it, that's what I look like. I like this vessel."

Adam "I have more questions." She nodded "Go on."

"When you chose a vessel, once you're inside of it does it still age?" she nodded **(that may be wrong but whatever).**

"It's why we try to choose younger vessel's unless you only need one for a short time." Adam nodded

"Makes sense. Was heaven really a paradise for angels? I mean before things went wrong." Halle smiled

"Before the archangels stating fucking things up and before our father left. It really was, we had the assurance of a home, when we were hurt we could go back and recover. Then it slowly became only a heaven for souls and not us. Once Michael took over it just sucked, then Raphael was in charge and it sucked even more. That was around the time I was seriously considering leaving heaven."

Adam nodded, feeling sympathy for the angel, he guessed no one had really thought about how hard it must be for the ones who have no idea what they are doing. Adam yawned she looked over him, he realized now her gaze was actually seeing into his soul.

"You're tired, go to sleep." Adam nodded

"I have trouble sleeping, like you said Hell messed me up." She nodded

"Sorry, I've been down there. When I was following Castiel, II visited the lower levels that weren't infinite line waiting. Where the really horrible people go or people Crowley didn't like went, where the cage is. It's not pretty I can only imagine what the cage is like. I'm truly sorry you went through what you did."

Adam nodded "I'm sorry about what happened to you." She smiled at him

"Now go the fuck to sleep."

**So that was fun, next chapter will be the next morning *cough Clara and Dean* and cracking down on Abbadon cause now we know her plan. Yeah the seals thing has been done, obviously season 4. But with the End verse hanging over their heads and it being Abbadon and the angels are on earth and well everything's different. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	11. Heard of Novak?

**Any reviews? ALRIGHTLY THEN! Yet another chapter for you lovely people! So I know where this is going, I just have to get there. In honor of the 9x04 Charlie returns. I don't own Supernatural.**

Clara opened her eyes

_This isn't my room, why aren't I wearing clothes? _

_Oh. Shit._

Dean rolled over yawning, Clara shut her eyes faking sleep. Dean rubbed his eyes and turned to the "sleeping" woman. He narrowed his eyes

_Ok, right. Clara._

He nudged her shoulder, she faked waking up

"Oh hello Dean." He glared at her

"You were already awake weren't you?" Clara shrugged "Just a little." She smacked him on top of the head

"The hell are you doing? Sleeping with me, you ass!" he sat up and looked at her confusion written all over his features. "Stupid green eyes." She muttered

"You kissed me back, not my fault!" she clamped her hand over his mouth

"Shut up! There are other people here!" Dean rolled his eyes

"You shut up! You're loud too!" There was a knock on the door.

"Nothing!" Dean said,

"Dean, is Clara yelling at you already? It's only 7 am!"

"Shit it's Cas." She whispered, Dean frowned

"Cas go away!" more footsteps came to the door

"Dean?" It was Adam, "How did you piss her off so quickly?" Dean stared at the wall, thinking

"I accidently woke her up…" he tailed off, Adam rolled his eyes

"I'm opening this door." "No!" Clara yelled, Adam and Cas exchanged confused glanced then opened the door and facpalmed

"Seriously Dean!" Cas glared at him, Dean smiled sheepishly

"Opps." Adam frowned

"You fucked up." He left the room, Cas shook his head

"Good morning Dean." He then left as well. Clara sighed

"Well shit." Dean nodded "Well I'm gonna go shower, then we'll pretend this didn't happen."

Clara nodded "Excellent plan."

Bex poured herself some coffee, Sam came in

"Who was Clara yelling at, Dean?" Bex shrugged, Sam looked her over

"You went running?" She nodded, Sam at down at the table next to her

"When?" Bex shrugged "5ish. Why?" Sam furrowed his brow

"I went at the same time." Bex nodded

"I know, I avoided you." Sam frowned

"Why?" Bex rolled her eyes "I'm gonna go find out what Dean did now."

She headed for the door, Sam called after her

"Bex, are you ok?" she ignored him. He sighed and made himself breakfast. The two angels came in bickering. Sam guessed it was a regular occurrence with them.

"Kaia shut up, the doors aren't locked forever." The brunette sighed

"Halle! They are! Accept it! We're here, we will die! Our vessel's will age and die! We're not angels!"

Halle glared at Kaia "We have wings no matter how broken!"

Kaia's shook her head. Her expression showed everything broken and shattered someone could possibly be. She put a hand on her friends shoulder

"Halle, no." the sorter woman shoved Kaia as Sam pushed them apart.

"Stop it, now. With the world ending, again. You're both great asset's and what we need right now."

Halle glared at hi "Who asked you? Why am I even in here? I don't eat."

Halle stalked out of the room, Kaia sighed "I'm sorry, but I did warn you how difficult she could be."

Sam shook his head "She's fine, she's been through a lot. You can tell."

Kaia nodded "They talked about her a lot in heaven. Well not specifically her. They talked a lot about Castiel's garrison. Even before Cas… did things."

Sam nodded "Was she always like that?" Kaia shook her head

"No, when God was still there, before Lucifer fell, before Gabriel left, before Michael took over. She was simple, kind and caring. Though still a warrior." Sam nodded

"Why was Clara yelling at Dean?" Kaia shrugged "He must have done something, they really don't like each other do they?" Sam shook his head

"They're just really similar." Kaia nodded and left the room searching for Halle. Adam, Cas and Bex scurried in laughing, Sam raised an eyebrow

"What?" they laughed harder, Cas pulled it together first.

"Dean had sex with Clara." Sam nodded "Why are you laughing!" Adam shrugged

"We heard their conversation when they woke up, it was funny." Sam rolled his eyes, he glanced at Bex happy she was smiling. He handed her some toast

"I'm pretty sure I'm the last person Dean would want to know." Bex shrugged taking the food.

"You'll join in on the teasing won't you?" Sam shrugged

"What are we teasing him for." She smirked

"Being in Looovvveeee." Sam shook his head and smiled.

"I'm going to get changed then were going to keep looking for Abbadon." They nodded still smiling, Bex followed him out of the room. She stopped him

"Sam, we're not getting anything done from inside the bunker. I have a better way to search for Abbadon."

Sam nodded "Go, on." Bex sighed

"Surveillance, the way was taught be the CIA." Sam nodded

"What do you need?" Bex shrugged

"A hacker, so Charlie." Sam nodded "I'll run it by Dean." Bex nodded

"I'm good at surveillance, it was the one thing I did really well." Sam nodded not sue how to respond

"I'll see if Dean's talking." Bex nodded and retreated to her room.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

The two Angels, Cas, the Winchesters, Bex and Clara waited outside for Charlie. Bex frowned

"Why'd she leave again?" Dean shrugged "Things got awkward here." They nodded, Adam poked his oldest brother

"Who's Charlie?" Dean smiled

"Totally awesome, redhead, hacker." Clara frowned "I'm a totally awesome redhead." Dean glared at her

"No." she pursed her lips "Shut up." Dean frowned "No." Clara stepped closer to him

"America, don't have to." Dean shrugged "Great comeback." Clara narrowed her eyes

"Like you could do better." Dean bit his lip "Well… you couldn't do better."

Sam chuckled "Dean's never been good with comebacks." Dean elbowed his brother

"Shut up Sammy." Sam smirked along with Adam, Bex and Cas. Kaia and Halle glared at each other. Charlie's car pulled up

"Hey guys, whoa who are they?" she gestured at Halle, Kaia and Adam. Dean frowned

"Brunette's Kaia, shorty' Halle. Both angels, that's Adam half-brother."

Charlie tilted her head "Adam who was in hell." They nodded, Charlie nodded

"Ok, so Bex you needed my help." She nodded

"I'll show you." The two of them made their way into the bunker. Halle smirked at Dean and Clara

"So when's the wedding?" Dean and Cara both turned around to glare at her,

"What?" Kaia joined in "Isn't that what happened when humans have sex, they get married?"

Dean frowned "No." he stalked into the bunker, Clara waiting around outside before going back inside.

Bex and Charlie made use of every computer they had.

"So what do you need me to do?" Bex bit her lip

"Hack every data base. NSA, CIA, FBI. You know that stuff, my former peeps. Then I will do my thing then we will hack more things."

Charlie looked up at the woman standing over her

"This seem's ad." Bex shrugged

"Abbadon's doing shit and the world's ending. For like what? The fourth time?" Dean shrugged

"Probably, so you two do your thing and what do we do?" Bex shrugged

"Eat pie, play monopoly, be angsty. Whatever you guys do."

Sam frowned "You're seem like the queen of angst." Bex pursed her lips

"Have Clara braid your hair." Sam rolled his eyes and walked away. Adam sat down next to Charlie

"So you're a hacker?" she nodded typing away.

"According to Sam and Dean I saved the world."

"You did save the world!" Dean yelled from across the room.

Charlie worked for several hours making friendly conversation and shouting profanities.

"OK Bex, got it. Do whatever you were doing." Bex nodded and took a seat in front of the laptops. Cas came up behind her

"What are you doing?" Bex glanced at him

"I am running Abbadon's description through the databases. It will give me anything, security cam images, recent purchases. Stuff like that."

Cas nodded, Kaia came up beside him

"What makes you think Abbadon wasn't careful?" Bex bit her lip

"She'll show up somewhere. Hey always do." Halle appeared

"Demon's?" Bex rolled her eyes "The bad guy. Once I find her I will servile." Dean looked up from the file he was reading

"You? Will go watch Abbadon. No." Bex didn't even look at him

"Yes." Sam frowned "Why you."

Bex kept her eyes on the computer

"Because I have secret spy training and am a badass." Clara nodded "We get that but it's not safe for you to go alone, you need someone with you. Didn't you have a partner in the CIA?"

Bex nodded "I always found I worked better alone, how I'm surviving you guys is a mystery."

Halle snorted, Kaia frowned "Rebecca is right. She is highly trained." Adam stared at the angel

"From what I've heard of Abbadon is if she starts stalking her she'll be highly dead."

Charlie chuckled "I like your brother." Adam smiled

"'m kinda awesome." Dean smirked

"Don't try, you're not her type." Adam frowned. Sam snorted, Charlie began a conversation with the angels and Cas

"So you guy's fell? That sucks!" Bex jumped up

"Hey, who wants to call Crowley?" everyone groaned, a chorus of "why's" erupted from the Winchesters and Cas.

"Well you baby's its cause I need some info on how to spy on demons. You think hex bags will make me invisible. I have anti possession thing."

She lifted her shirt to reveal the tattoo above her hip.

"Remember?" they sighed,

"You can call Crowley. And there's a lot of info on hex bags in the dungeon/giant filing cabinet."

Bex frowned "How about you get that and I'll call Crowley?" Dean smirked

"Sorry Becky, you wanna watch Abbadon? Do the research." Bex narrowed her eyes, her pupils thinning to slits

"Call me Becky again and I will choke, stab then have a bear maul you." Dean swallowed

"Sorry Bex." She retreated to the basement. Sam stared at the wall

"Remember Becky? I wonder where she is." Dean burst out laughing

"Despite the demons that was hilarious." Sam glared at his brother. Their exchanged earned puzzled looks from everyone in the room. Clara stood up

"Well I am going to call my daughter." They nodded, Halle laid down on the couch humming. Kaia sighed and picked up a book. Charlie eyed the laptops

"Bex is genius, do they really train people to do this? Seems a little bit illegal and not something the government would teach people how to do. She's taken what I hacked and then hacked agents and offices."

Sam nodded "Bex is a mystery." Cas nodded "Agreed."

Bex rifled through box's in the basement. Grabbing the file on Hex bags. Her eyes railed across the room to a box labeled N.

"Fuck it."

She walked over, flipping through she spotted a tab **NOVAK**

"Novak, so there is a file. What the hell did we do now?" she stuck the file inside the hex bags folder and went back upstairs.

"Hey, I'm gonna go read and chat with Mr. Crowley. Have fun."

She sprinted out of the room. Everyone stared after her eyebrows raised. Sam nodded

"Huh. Should we be worried about that?" Dean shrugged "Maybe."

Halle punched a pillow

"I'm bored." Dean frowned

"Why don't you Cas, Kaia and Charlie go read things in the basement. Take Adam. Learn some stuff." They sighed but grabbed flashlights anyway.

"Dean, why'd you send them off?" Dean frowned

"Are we really gonna let Bex spy on Abbadon?" Sam shrugged

"Someone should go with her. But she's dying in here. We're getting nowhere, if Bex can get somewhere we can't. We should let her."

Dean shrugged "It doesn't seem safe and she seems off. Well we don't really know her."

Sam shook his head "She's told me some stuff, anyway. She likes her space." Dean nodded.

"So what we let her go only to find she's taken off and left us with nothing?"

Sam shook his head "She wouldn't do that." Dean frowned

"I don't know, we don't know her at all. And the stories she's told us about her past it's all weird. To well-rehearsed, the same every time." Sam stared blankly at his brother

"Maybe she's not telling us aspects of her past but I know things you don't… Dean we can trust her. I know we can." Dean frowned

"Maybe, I just don't want to send her off and having her take off. She is a little bit of a hostage here. Even if we send someone with her she could take them out even one of the angel."

Sam kept shaking his head "We can trust her. I know we can."

Dean nodded "I trust your judgement Sam but something is off about her, there's no denying it."

Sam shrugged "I'll talk to her before she goes."

"So I say we start with A then work our way down the alphabet?" Charlie stated while reaching for a file, the others sighed and reached for files. Halle humming softly in the corner. Charlie and Adam turned to her

"Are you humming locked out of heaven?" Halle shrugged

"It's fitting."

Kaia face palmed. Cas sighed

"What are you reading about?" Halle rolled her eyes

"Albania." Adam smirked "Armenia." Kaia flipped through her folder

"Abbadon, I have the interesting one." Cas shrugged

"I don't know, I have angels." Charlie gaped

"What! I have angel wings and halos! How are they different?"

Cas smirked "They are incredibly interesting and have properties that can't be explained under "angels" the use of feathers themselves is fascinating."

Everyone in the room gaped at Cas. Halle smirked

"You are the nerd angel."

"Hey Crowley."

"**Hullo, love."**

"What?"

"**What the hell do you want?"**

"Is that a pun?" she heard a sigh from the other end of the line.

"Ok I'll get to the point, I'm gonna go spy on Abbadon any tips on not getting caught?"

"**Don't get caught.**"

"Wow, you could be a mentor for the hunger games."

"**Hex bags?"**

"Got that and working on it. Anything else?

"**Avoid everyone assume their demons. Use witchcraft to keep them away and wards."**

"Cool, so why are you helping me?"

"**I can give you some useful spells."**

"Okay thank you but again why help me. We're not friends."

"**I want that bitch dead and I don't want Lucifer out of the pit. He has a bone to pick with me."**

"Alright, fine. Text me those spells. By the way, ever heard of Novak?"

"**You? Cas's vessel?"**

"No, a demon."

**Heheheh, REVIEW! Like seriously? So I have another idea for a story it's a deans daughter fic possibly Kevin OC, OC being Dean's daughter. So input on if I should do that cause I will eventually. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


End file.
